Birthday Surprises
by Smilenoob
Summary: Ren's birthday is coming up, so his teammates prepare a party for him. So...What could possibly go wrong? Other than surprises here and there. Hopefully he'll have a happy birthday
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

"So...Leon. Let's start" Ren Suzugamori said, smiling while adjusting the party hat in his head

"Yeah. Let's begin" opposite to him is Leon Soryu, the Aqua Force user and leader of Team Dreadnought. They stand in front of the motion figure system, preparing to battle.

The audience beside the system anticipated the battle. Team AL4 were part of them as they watch the fight begin.

"Hmph. I should have been the one to fight Ren" Asaka Narumi pouted. Beside her, Tetsu Shinjou gave a short chuckle

"I mean, I was the one who planned the surprise party" she whined

"Well...we drew lots to see who will face Ren in his birthday match" he replied "I mean, it was your idea"

"Yeah...but still!" she pouted

Tetsu smiled as he looked back to the system, recalling how things turned out...

* * *

"Huh? A surprise party for Ren?" Tetsu was walking outside Fukuhara High, organizing some important plans for next year when Asaka showed up beside him and declared her plans.

"Yeah. We could invite all of Ren's friends and rivals" she mused. She knew how Ren would want to keep the party as few but as close as possible.

"And who do you have in mind, may I ask?" Tetsu said, his eyes focused on his tablet

"Well...Miyaji Academy and Hitsue Cardfight Club, Team Dreadnought, S.I.T. Genius, Team Caesar...anyone else comes to mind?" she asked

"Hmmmm...Interesting..." Tetsu nodded as he walked with Asaka.

* * *

Meanwhile,from the bushes, Kyou listened to their conversation, grinding his teeth as his name was not mentioned.

He stood and ran away, screaming "DAMN IT!" while crying

* * *

"...And that's how it'll go" Asaka said as she finished explaining her plans for the surprise party.

Tetsu was impressed "Not bad. Okay we'll do that. I'll send invites to the guests so they'll be notified." he said

Asaka smiled "I hope he'll enjoy it. It's been a wild year for us"

"That's true. I'm sure he'll love it even if it was a simple party" Tetsu assured.

* * *

He told Suiko of the surprise party for Ren. Wanting to help her team mates in planning, she told Tetsu that she'll tell Takuto and see what he could do. While initially reluctant, Tetsu finally agreed to Suiko's plan after insisting. When Suiko explained it to Takuto, he agreed to sponsor the party on one condition; Tetsu will discuss it with him on that afternoon. And so...

Takuto is now discussing with Takuto Tatsunagi in his office. He sat in the chair in front of his desk. He felt a slight nervousness building up in him.

"So...Tetsu Shinjou...I'd like to test out a new motion system for Cardfighting at Ren's party" Takuto spoke up

Tetsu got curious. A new system...

"Well that's fine. But are you sure you'd want us to test it?" he asked

"Well why not? Ren's one of the best cardfighters in Asia and the world seems like a good reason enough. Besides, I have full faith in you guys. After with what you did for Aichi and..." his voice trailed off

Tetsu understood what he wanted to show. Takuto felt guilty for what happened despite it being the Void's fault for reversing him and unleashing Link Joker.

After a brief silence, Tetsu spoke up "Alright. I accept your generous offer...on one condition."

Takuto looked at Tetsu with curiousity. "You will come to the party too. As the host" Tetsu gave a small smile.

Takuto nodded "It'll be my pleasure"

* * *

At the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club, Aichi Sendou, the club president, entered in the room. He saw his teammates and friends were already in the room.

He had notified a few members that they would have a meeting after club activities.

He went in front of the board "So is everyone here?" he asked. Everyone nodded in response

"So, Aichi, what's up?" Naoki Ishida, the Narukami user, loudest of the group and vice-president of the Cardfight Club, asked.

"Quiet, delinquent! Sendou-kun is getting there" Shingo Komoi, the self-proclaimed genius and Aichi's number one fan, said

"What did you just sa-"

"**Don't start it, Naoki!**" Kourin Tatsunagi, the Royal Paladin user and one of the club's initial members, scolded. Beside her was the Genesis member and one of Q4's members, Misaki Tokura. She gave a menacing glance to the two, signaling that if they tried anything funny they'll regret it.

Aichi sweatdropped. "Ahahaha. Actually I received a letter this morning, addressed to the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club" he took out an envelope from his bag and gave it to Naoki, who opened it and began to read it. The rest of them went near him to read the letter.

* * *

At the Hitsue Academy Cardfight Club, Toshiki Kai stood in front of the club's members and their advisor.

The Kagero user held the envelope in his hands as he began to read it silently. After reading it, he gave it to Morikawa and Kamui (who was present in the room). Izaki went closer to read alongside them

Miwa instead went to Kai asked "So...what did it say?"

* * *

Leon Soryu, along with Jillian and Sharlene Chen, were in their hotel room. They went sightseeing for the day and came back to rest. When they came back, Leon was given a letter by the bellboy, stating that it was addressed to his team.

Leon held the envelope in his hand and opened it. The Aqua Force user read it silently. Afterwards, he gave it to the twins to read.

"We...are invited to Ren Suzugamori's birthday party" he said to them. The twins looked up to Leon then continued to read the letter

* * *

"It says here that Ren Suzugamori will be having a small party...sponsored by the Tatsunagi Corporation" Kenji Mitsusada said to his teammates at Team Caesar.

He was currently at Japan for vacation and he received an invitation this morning, addressed to Team Caesar. So he called his team mates so that they may read it together. Now they were currently in a café in the middle of the city

"Huh...sounds like fun" Yuri Usui, the female member of Team Caesar, spoke up. Beside her is her brother and the third member, Gai Usui. He nodded as he sipped his iced latte, signaling that he agreed with his sister

"Yeah...I didn't know it was Ren's birthday" Kenji said as he proceeded to read the letter

* * *

"A new system for cardfighting will be showcased..." Christopher Lo, team leader of S.I.T. Genius and Great Nature user, was with his team. They joined Kenji in going to Japan to explore the land and to visit their rivals, although Ali insisted they check out the ladies while they're at it

"The party will start in the afternoon at 2:00pm. Those invited must come...2 hours beforehand? To prepare?" he continued to read. After reading he gave the letter to his teammates as they continued to walk

"Hmmm...I knew I picked a good time to go here" he thought to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Each team may bring two guests of their choice. See you there!" Aichi said as he re-read the letter to his team mates. Naoki and Shingo argued while reading the letter, so Kourin took it and suggested that Aichi read it to them.

"Well...let's bring Shin and Emi with us" Misaki suggested.

Kourin nodded "Yeah. My sisters were probably invited too." She looked to the two boys beside her. They nodded, agreeing with their invites.

"Well...alright. It's settled" Aichi said, folding the letter and placing it on his bag

"We'll meet in front of Card Capital before 12. Is that alright, guys?" he asked. His teammates agreed with the plan.

Aichi smiled "Well now that that's taken care of...let's get him a gift"


	2. Start of the Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. If I did, a lot of units would have gotten crossrides by now**

* * *

The day of the party, Aichi and his fellow club members, along with Emi, stood in front of Team AL4 headquarters. Shinn couldn't come due to some important matters he had to do, though he did drive them to their destination. The group saw that the Hitsue High school club have arrived at the same time as them. After stopping a fanboying Morikawa, they entered the building together.

* * *

Now the first thing that they didn't expect was Suiko greeting them. The second was they didn't expect Suiko greeting them dressed as...a nurse?! Everyone except Kai either exchanged a look of confusion or gasped at the sight. Though Naoki had the biggest reaction.

"AH! IT'S THE SAILOR SUIT!" He exclaimed

Suiko gave an irritated look but quickly brushed it off

"Welcome! May I have your invitations?" she asked formally.

Kai went to her and gave their invitation. Suiko read it and looked at his group.

"Do you have any extra guest?" she asked.

"No. This is all of us. 4 Senior members and 1 Junior" he said

"Hey, Kai! I'm no junior!" Kamui Katsuragi exclaimed

"You're the youngest member of the group and not yet in high school" Miwa said as he played with Kamui's hair. He merely gruffed in annoyance

"That's all of us" Kai reaffirmed

"Alright" Suiko jotted on the tablet she was holding. After a while, she heard a beep

"Okay! You're all set. Please go up to the 3rd floor where Rekka will assist you." she motioned them to go forward to the elevator.

"Ah. Thank you" Kai nodded as he went to the elevator, his group following suit.

"Okay...Aichi, may I have your invitation?" she asked

Aichi took the invitation from his pockets and gave it to Suiko, which she gladly accepted

"Any extra guest?" she asked

"Ah. my sister Emi is with us" he told her. Emi went to Aichi's side after hearing her name.

After performing the same procedure, she gave the signal for them to proceed

As they entered the elevator, Suiko looked to them and said "Have fun guys! Especially you, Kourin" she winked

Kourin was about to ask but the elevator closed just in time.

She immediately shrugged it off as one of her teasing moments.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, the group stepped outside to see Rekka...in a medical outfit. Between two colored doors. They realized that the floor was actually just a wide room with two doors.

"Rekka!" Emi exclaimed "Wow. You look so cute and pretty

"Ah!" Shingo quickly gasped after seeing Rekka's costume "I knew those costumes were familiar!" he exclaimed

The rest of the group looked at him with confused looks.

Shingo stood and pointed at Rekka "...you're dressed as Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel! The nurse from the Angel Feather clan!" he said triumphantly

Rekka smiled "Yup! Good eye!"

The rest of them looked at Rekka again. Then realization dawned them as she really did dress like the Celestial from the Angel Feather clan, minus the hair and Lapiz lazuli wings.

Then Kourin asked "...so if you're dressed up as Zerachiel...then..."

"Yeah. Suiko is Chief Nurse, Shamsiel!" she explained

"So that means..."

"Yep!" she held her tablet up and pointed it at the group "You guys are invited to Ren's surprise Vanguard Costume Party!"

The room went silent for a second. Then all of a sudden, the group exclaimed "Ehhhhhhh?!"

"A costume party?!" Aichi exclaimed

"What are we gonna wear?!" Kourin joined in

"Ahhhh! I can't do it!" Shingo wailed

"Whaaaaat? I didn't bring any clothes!" Naoki interjected

"Is it really necessary?!" Misaki spoke up

"Wow! A costume party sounds cool!" Emi gleefully said

Rekka smiled and said "Not to worry guys. That's why you're here on the third floor!" she turned to the doors behind her "Behind these doors are a wide array of costumes of various cards from Vanguard!" she explained

The rest of the group gave a sigh of relief. At least the costumes were provided...then...

"Wait...do we really have to wear them?" Shingo asked  
"Of course, silly!" Rekka laughed "Everyone who attended will wear a costume based on what clan they use" she explained

"Ohh..." was the reply of everyone of the group

"By the way, Kourin. We already picked your costume" Rekka said with a wink. Kourin's eyes widened

"What? But...shouldn't I have a choice?" she defended

"Oh don't worry! It's based on the Royal Paladin Jewel Knights. So you know what to expect!" Rekka stated.

"Anyway...I think you're the last group to come so...go! Left room for the boys and Right for the ladies" she explained as she moved to the side so they may enter.

The group split up to their gender. As they prepared to enter, both groups looked at the other

"Okay guys...see you later" Aichi waved

"Yeah..." Kourin said as her group entered first into their room

"Okay. Let's go" Aichi said. His two companions nodded as they entered the door

* * *

Aichi couldn't believe his eyes. The room was like a small department store, but for Vanguard. Clothes were lined up in sets and different weapons and accessories were in one big area, arranged according to nation. There was even a make-up area.

A young man greeted them. "Welcome to the AL4 Costume shop! My name is Mako. What clan do you use?"

Aichi saw that the man was dressed in some sort of officer costume. The pocket on the suit beared the flag of the Magallanica nation. He light blue hair and wore a navy officer cap.

"An Aqua Force soldier?" Shingo noted

"Ah yes! Tidal Assault" Mako said, imitating a marine salute

Aichi was amazed. The costume looked so detailed and well-made, from the hat that he wore up to the white suit, he felt like a real unit was standing in front of him

"So...what clan?" he repeated

"Ah! Royal Paladin for me." Aichi said

"Narukami" came Naoki's reply

"Hmmmm...I would say Murakumo but they mostly consist of Stealth Beast..." Shingo thought out

"Oh. We only have a few Murakumo costumes but would you like to see them?" Mako said

"Alright" Shingo replied

"So one from the United Sanctuary and two from the Dragon Empire...okay!" he tapped on the tablet he held then turned to Aichi "You head on over to the United Sanctuary area and these two will come with me to the Empire, alright?" he explained as he pointed the directions

Aichi nodded as he made his way to the United Sanctuary section...

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two went with Mako to the Dragon Empire section. True to its nation, the place was designed with a blazing red motif. The area screamed strength and ferocity like those of the nation's units.

Naoki's eyes shone with excitement

"So cool! Hey, granny glasses! Imma go up ahead and look for something to wear." he said as he went to the Narukami area, which was one of the bigger part of the area alongside the Kagero aisle

Shingo merely sighed as he checked out the Murakumo costumes he could wear. True to Mako's word, the choices were pretty limited. Fortunately, he found something that caught his eye

Naoki, on the other hand, was...in a slump. He only recalled the thunder dragons that the Narukami had, so some of the costumes were either unfamiliar or didn't suit him. Just as he was about to pick something random, he spotted something...

"Ah! This could be cool!" he grabbed the costume and proceeded to go to the fitting room

* * *

Aichi stared at the United Sanctuary area. It felt as though he was in a castle ground, as the motif was regal and shining. As one of the bigger areas, the choices were various for each clan, ranging from the blue and white of the Royal Paladins, the mystical and noble motif of the Oracle Think Tank and Genesis clan, though the choices here were limited since majority of their units were female, the dark colors of the Shadow Paladins and lastly the golden costumes of the Gold Paladins. A bit surprising was the lack of Angel Feather costumes, though he understood why since a big part of the clan are female nurses.

Aichi noticed someone standing in front of the Royal Paladin had a short stature akin to a young boy. He was dressed in some sort of platinum armor with red shoulder guards. He thought that the armor looked familiar...

The young boy turned around to face Aichi. He then gave a surprised gasp as he called out

"Takuto?!"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**In case anyone was wondering, this is set after the Legion mate arc (around the time before the last ep. of their graduation)**

**Suiko: Chief Nurse, Shamsiel**

**Rekka: Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel**

**Mako: Tidal Assault**


	3. Suit Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. If I did, OTT would get a lot of great support /slapped. Just kidding (maybe)**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the girls side, Kourin was inside the fitting room, her female mates outside there waiting for her...

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO THE PARTY WEARING THIS!" she screamed

Rekka, who joined the three, held Kourin's clothes while suppressing her laughter.

She, with the aid of Suiko and Takuto, had prepared the costume that Kourin would wear and gave it to her the moment she undressed inside the fitting room. Kourin couldn't believe that she got tricked into thinking that nothing could go wrong

With Rekka was Misaki, who wore what seemed to be a shrine maiden costume, with a white haori and red skirt reaching up to her thighs. She held a staff and a shield rested on her left with a wooden owl perched at the top. She spoke up

"Come on, Kourin. It's not that bad. I wore my Minerva costume without any qualms. And Emi liked her Eternal Idol, Pacifica costume"

True enough, Emi adored the costume she was wearing. A light pink dress with a floral design. A pair of knee high stockings with matching pink shoes like those used by ballerinas replaced the mermaid tail that the Bermuda Triangle unit usually had. She also held a heart shaped wand, a replica of Pacifica's accessory in the card.

Kourin spoke again "Easy for you to say! Unlike you, who looks like a goddess and Emi who resembles an idol, my costume's..." she stepped out of the room.

The three ladies were surprised. She wore a small armor of white and yellow, golden shoulder and arm guards and a crown with wings in its side. She felt a bit embarrassed as a small pink tinge could be seen on her cheek

Emi was the first to speak

"Wow, Kourin! You look so beautiful!"

Kourin was surprised "Doesn't it look weird?"

"Why would it? It looks great to me" Misaki said "Besides...this is a costume party. Haven't you ever been to one?"

"Actually it's been a long time since she did cosplay!" Rekka joined in, her face still holding a smile

Kourin was about to interject when suddenly a voice called over to them

"Ummm...excuse me but told me to give these to you" a girl wearing a female officer costume came to them holding a sword and golden shield

Rekka went to the girl "Oh thank you miss..."

"Reia. Just call me Reia" she replied cheerfully

"Yeah. Thanks Reia!" Rekka smiled as she turned around and gave the weapons to Kourin

Kourin took the sword and shield, strapping the latter to her left arm. She held the sword to her right. It looked well-made, like it was a real weapon ready to strike down any foe, though Kourin knew it was still a replica.

Emi marveled at Kourin "That costume really suits you, Kourin!"

"Thank you Emi" she replied

Rekka spoke up "Well with that costume, I bet even Aic-" she was cut off by a sword pointed in front of her

Kourin glared at Rekka "Don't you say it!" she threatened. Though a small pink tinge could be seen on her cheeks.

Misaki laughed nervously at her mate's actions. Emi just tilted her head in confusion  
Then she asked "So who's that unit?"

Kourin lowered the sword and looked to Emi. She smiled "I guess I'm going to the party as Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei"

* * *

Aichi was a bit surprised to see Takuto Tatsunagi, in armor nonetheless.

Takuto went in front of him and extended a hand "Long time no see, Aichi Sendou" he said

Aichi took the hand and shaked it "Yeah...but what are you doing in the costume area? Shouldn't you be in the party?" he asked

Takuto nodded "Yeah but Tetsu already got it covered and the new system is already being set up"

Aichi got curious. A new system? It was mentioned in the invitation but he didn't know what it was...

"But the reason that I'm here is because of you, Aichi Sendou" Takuto went to the Royal Paladin. Aichi's curiousity grew. What did he mean?

Takuto came back with a box

"Okay Aichi. Time to try out your costume" he smiled

The bluenette gave a look of confusion as Takuto opened the box

"Here. Get to the fitting room and try this out" He said as he gave the box to Aichi.

Nodding, he went his way towards the fitting room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Aichi went to Takuto, who was observing the different costumes and marveled at how well made it was.

"Ummm...I'm done" he voiced out

Takuto turned and saw Aichi dressed in his costume. His armor was colored white and blue, the standard Royal Paladin colors. He had white gloves and boots.

Takuto smiled. He knew he made a good choice.

"Now then...wear this." he said. He was holding a helmet in his hands. The white helmet matched his costume, with a red gem in front of it.

Aichi held the helmet and wore it, strapping it down. Afterwards, Takuto went to a nearby bench and took something. A long wooden box. Aichi's eyes widened as he saw what was inside

"Is it really alright?" he asked

"You've done a lot for me, Aichi Sendou. You've saved both Cray and Earth, even going as far as sacrificing yourself to protect it" Takuto spoke up as he opened the box and held the item.

"This is a symbol. His symbol. The hero of Cray and your avatar. So take it" he said

"Take it? You're giving it to me?" Aichi asked

"Yes. Think of it as a thank you gift. To remind you." Takuto replied as he gave the item to Aichi. He held it in his hands; A sword that shined white and blue. The legendary weapon used by the great hero.

"Blaster Blade"

He gripped the weapon. Takuto smiled

* * *

Aichi headed back to the entrance with Takuto. They were talking about the party and how it was planned

"Well, a costume party seemed like a great idea. Tetsu seemed to agree with it and since Fukuhara had various costumes of the units, we decided on having that in the end" Takuto explained

"Ehhh...but this costume is so...well-made" Aichi said as he flexed his hand, enjoying its design

"Oh. That is something I made especially for you" Takuto nodded

"Huh? But..."

"Like I said. You've done a lot for us, Aichi" he explained

"Yo! Aichi!"

Their conversation was cut short by someone who called the young cardfighter.

Aichi looked in front to see Naoki and Shingo, both dressed in a costume, with Mako beside them.

Naoki wore a short blue sleeveless jacket, a pair of black gloves, a chain in his right side and jeans with a cape below his waist line. What strikes it unique was Naoki was shirtless and he had a small lightning bolt shaped symbol in his hair

Shingo, on the other hand, was wearing dark blue armor with gauntlets on his arms, a red sash on his neck, and greaves as his footwear. He had two katanas behind him and he was holding a unique shuriken

Aichi marveled at his friends choice for their costume. Takuto spoke up

"Magatsu Storm and...Toshu, I presume?" he asked?

"Yeah. See even Takuto knows it!" Naoki huffed

"Well it's not everyday you get to see someone dress up as a Quintet Wall" Shingo replied while adjusting his glasses with his right hand

"Well the sentinels are quite rare. And yours is pretty easy to prepare" Mako explained from behind them

"Well then, gentlemen. Shall we go now? The ladies must be waiting for us" Takuto said as he held the entrance to the door

"Right...Well, let's go" Aichi went first as they exited the place

* * *

The girls were already at the elevator, along with...

"Hey guys!"

The group of Hitsue High were waiting with them, with Miwa greeting them with a wave. Aichi was confused. Since when were they inside the costume room?

Naoki went up to them

"Hey guys! So you waited for us, after all" he raised a hand. Kamui went up to high-five it.

Aichi noticed that they too were wearing costumes

Kamui wore a white robotic tiger suit, Izaki had a dinosaur-like costume, Morikawa wore red armor with menacing claws and wore a white wig, Miwa donned a fur jacket with a green eye patch in his left eye, and Kai wore blue armor with a red scarf and a spear and shield in his arsenal.

"Well we just got here and was about to go up when we saw the girls exit from the ladies changing room" Miwa replied to Naoki. At the same time, they heard the elevator door open.

"We'll be going first then. The elevator can't handle all of us" Izaki laughed

Morikawa huffed "You know what? Maybe I'll be joining Aichi's group. I need to protect my dear Ko-"

"Come on! You're coming with us!" Miwa and Kamui pulled him over to the elevator

"Ack! Wait for me, my dear! I'll be ba-" the elevator closed as they went up.

They exchanged confused looks and eventually shrugged it off. After a brief moment of silence, Takuto spoke up

"I see you wore the costume, Kourin" he said, pertaining to the blonde beauty wearing the armor

Aichi forgot to notice his female companion's costumes. He turned to look at them.

"Wow guys. You look great!" he commented

"Misaki looks like a shrine maiden!" Naoki pointed out

"The Pacifica dress looks good on you, Emi" Shingo nodded

"You guys look cool too!" Emi replied

Rekka noticed that Aichi was looking at their group, especially at their Jewel Knight. She smirked

"So Aichi...how does Kourin look? Any comments?" she asked innocently, earning a glare from the blonde who had a pink tinge in her face

"She looks great. Very beautiful" he said. Kourin looked down to the floor, her face beet red. Rekka slightly laughed at her reaction and so did Takuto.

Aichi realized what he just said and blushed. The elevator opened up. Takuto went forward and turned to them.

"Well, we best be going now. The party will be starting soon and Ren and Asaka will be coming in less than an hour"

"They're not here yet?" Misaki asked. Rekka went in the elevator and pressed the open button to hold the entrance

"Yeah. It is a surprise party for him. So Asaka volunteered to lead Ren out while we prepare" she replied as she gestured them to enter

Emi and Misaki went in while Shingo and Naoki followed. Aichi and Kourin walked soon after.

"By the way, Aichi. I knew that would look great on you!" Rekka complimented

"Thanks. You got the size right too" he said

"Oh. I asked Emi about that last week" she smiled.

At the sound of her name, Emi spoke up "So that's why you wanted to know"

"Sorry, Emi. It was kept a secret and only me, Takuto and team Fukuhara High knew. That includes Suiko" she told her. The elevator door closed and slowly rised to their destination. It stayed silent for a moment. Then Naoki spoke up

"Man, I'm excited to get some Vanguard action!" he said with enthusiasm "What does the system feel like?"

Takuto smiled "That...is something you have to see for yourself. I think you guys will love it."

They smiled as the elevator stopped and opened to their floor. They stepped out of it and walked to the door leading to the party

Takuto held the door handle. "You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded

"Well I shouldn't be asking anymore. Let's go" he said as he opened the door to the room

* * *

As they entered the room, they heard someone yell

"Final Turn!"

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Happy New year! Man this fic is overdue in my phone. Next fic will have a fight**

**Aichi: Blaster Blade**

**Kourin: Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei**

**Misaki: Omniscience Regalia, Minerva**

**Emi: Eternal Idol, Pacifica**

**Shingo: Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm**

**Naoki: Hardship Brawler, Toshu**

**Kai: Dragon Knight, Nehalem**

**Miwa: Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev**

**Izaki: Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend**

**Morikawa: Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

**Reia: Tear Knight, Valeria**


	4. Settling the Score

**Disclaimer: I don't own CFV except my cards ;w;**

* * *

**-several moments ago-**

* * *

The group of Hitsue High exited the elevator and proceeded down the hallway

Kai lead the way while Miwa, Kamui, Izaki and Morikawa idly chatted at the back.

"Wow. This place feels so...formal" Izaki said, admiring the rich interior design. The green walls and columns were polished so that it shined, different paintings and ornaments styled the room. For a headquarters, the interior gave a more "five star hotel" like ambiance.

Kai continued to walk until they reached the wooden double doors. He reached to the door handle

"Hey!" a voice from the side called. Kai turned to his right and saw an incoming figure

He was dressed in a demonic yet sporty kind of costume. He had horned shoulder guards, a dark football or rugby kind of gear, and had a spiked football in his hand. His hair was white and stoop up. He had a red scar on his left eye, although it looked like paint or a tattoo.

Kai figured that he was one of the attendees of the party, though why did he stop him? He then felt a certain familiarity in his face..

"Toshiki Kai...I challenge you to a rematch!" he declared. Kai furrowed his eyebrow

"Rematch? Who are you?" he asked. The man then had a look of shock

"WHAT?! It's me, the great Kyou Yahagi!" he said as he puffed his chest with pride

"...who?" Kai asked again. Kyou face palmed

"Alright. For forgetting me, I shall crush you in a rematch in Vanguard!"

As he said this, Kai smirked "Okay. Let's fight inside."

Miwa and the rest watched the happening in front of them.

"Huh...I didn't think Kai would forget the former member of Team AL4" Kamui said

Kyou flinched, like an arrow hit him

"Yeah. Though he defeated him that one time with ease" Miwa replied

Kyou flinched again

"Huh? I didn't know Team AL4 had 4 members" Morikawa said

Not wanting the insults to continue, he opened the door angrily and entered. Kai and his mates followed suit

* * *

Everyone inside turned their attention to the ones who entered. Kyou ignored their gazes and went to a nearby space. Kai followed him.

They stood in front of each other. The space between them rose up, revealing a Vanguard field. Kyou took out a deck case from his pocket. Kai took his too and proceeded to take out its contents. They shuffled their decks

Miwa and the others looked at them. A teen in a navy officer outfit went to the group's side

"What's going on?" he asked

Miwa turned and saw Leon Soryu. Alongside him were the rest of his team and friends, Jillian and Sharlene Chen. They too were dressed in a navy attire.

Kamui also turned and upon seeing the Aqua Force players he greeted them

"Hey Leon! What's up? Kai was challenged by Kyou in a revenge match" he said

"Huh...A match-up, eh?" he mused

"Glad to see you guys all fired up" Jillian said from the back

"We've been waiting for some newcomers to battle. I haven't seen that guy yet though" Sharlene said, referring to Kyou as she checked out the upcoming match.

* * *

Both players finished their mulligan and redrew their hand. Before starting, Kyou spoke up

"You better be ready, Toshiki Kai. For this is the day I, the great Kyou Yahagi, will beat you!"

Kai didn't reply. He only had a face that seemed determined to win. Both fighters held their face down Vanguard and chanted

"Now stand up..."

"...the..."

"...Vanguard!"

Both players flipped their face down cards face up, revealing two units. Kyou had a robotic humanoid that wore a cap and headpiece in. While Kai had a small dragon holding two guns

"Mecha Trainer!"

"Red Pulse Dracokid!"

The field changed into a barren wasteland. The sky was dark and trails of magma were on the ground. This was the image they had.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Kyou spoke up as he drew one card

"I ride Machine Gun Gloria! Mecha Trainer moves" he said as he place a card in the center. A red haired female demon replaced the humanoid in the field, who was now behind her

"Turn end" he smirked

* * *

**Kyou: 5 cards**  
**[RC | Machine Gun Gloria | RC]**  
**[RC | Mecha Trainer | RC]**

* * *

"I draw" Kai said

"I ride Dragon Monk, Gojo. Calling Red Pulse Dracokid to the rear. Then call Violence Horn Dragon" he said as he placed a unit in the center and left side while his starter was behind the rear guard.

"Gojo attacks your Vanguard!" he said as he rested his vanguard

"No guard!" Kyou smiled

"Drive Check...No Trigger" Kai said as he added the card to his hand

**Check: Dragon Knight, Gimel**

"Damage Check...Got a draw Trigger! Power to Gloria and I draw!" he smirked as he drew 1 card.

**Damage: Cheerful Lynx - DRAW**

Kai remained unfazed "Turn End"

* * *

**Kai: 5**  
**[Violence Horn Dragon | Dragon Monk, Gojo | RC]**  
**[Red Pulse Dracokid | RC | RC]**

* * *

"My turn!" he said as he drew a card

"I ride Frozen Ogle! Calling Silver Blaze and Wonder Boy to rear guard!" he exclaimed as he placed three cards in the field.

"Mecha Trainer's skill! Counter blast and I retire to search one grade one or less unit and add it to my hand" He took his deck and searched a grade one. He showed it to Kai before adding it to his hand

"Now Wonder Boy attacks your rear guard!" he exclaimed

"No guard!" Kai replied

The unit crashed into the dragon with a mighty tackle, retiring the unit

"Next Frozen Ogle attacks Gojo!" Kyou rested his vanguard to attack, a sinister smile forming in his face

Kai coolly replied "No guard!"

"Drive Check...Critical! Power to Silver Blaze. My vanguard keeps the critical" Kyou smirked as the golden card shined from his drive check

**Drive: Silence Joker - CRITICAL**

Kai proceeded to check his damage

"...got a Draw trigger. Power to Gojo and i draw!" he said. Kyou flinched

**Damage: Lizard Soldier, Grom**  
**Damage: Gattling Claw Dragon - DRAW**

"Silver Blaze attacks!"

"Blue Ray Dracokid, guard!" Kai declared as he placed a card at the guardian circle

**Guard: Blue Ray Dracokid - 10000**

"Turn end" Kyou said with a smirk

* * *

**Kyou: 6**  
**DMG: F**  
**[Wonder Boy | Frozen Ogle | Silver Blaze]**  
**[RC | RC | RC]**

* * *

Kai drew his card.

"2 damage already. I'm dominating this game easy" Kyou boasted

The audience had worried faces but neither Miwa nor Kai had them. Kai continued to hold his ground and Miwa trusted in his friend.

"I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" he said as he placed the card in his Vanguard. The knight rose forth with his dragon companion.

"Calling Eternal Bringer Griffin and Burning Horn Dragon to rear. With Griffin skill, I discard a grade 3 to search..." he discarded a card and took his deck

"...Dragonic Overlord" he revealed the card, which made Kyou flinch.

"That card..." he grunted

"Now boosted by Red Pulse, Eternal Griffin attacks Silver Blaze!" he said while resting the units

"No guard" Kyou said

"Next! Nehalem to Vanguard!"

"Guard!" Kyou placed a card at the guardian circle

**Guard: Silence Joker - 10000**

"Drive check...got a critical. All effects to Burning Horn" Kai said as the revealed trigger shined, much to Kyou's dismay

**Drive: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr - CRITICAL**

"Now Burning Horn attacks!"

Kyou paused for a while before placing a card in his guardian circle "Guard with Sonic Breaker!"

**Guard: Sonic Breaker - 10000**

"Turn end" Kai declared

* * *

**Kai: 4**  
**DMG: U,U**  
**[Eternal Bringer Griffin | Dragon Knight, Nehalem | Burning Horn Dragon]**  
**[Red Pulse Dracokid | RC | RC]**

* * *

"Stand and draw! Kyou said while faintly chuckling

"You couldn't even deal a single damage that turn. How pathetic" he boasted

* * *

"Wow. That guy is such a jerk" Jillian huffed

"Well he did lose to Kai twice. He probably hates him as much as Ren, as far as I remember" Miwa stated from their side

"Huh...a grudge isn't something you should be carrying around" Leon spoke, his gaze still fixed on the match as Kyou started his turn

'_Still...Kai is in a pinch here. He's gonna have a hard time if his opponent gets to set up_' he thought

* * *

"Now watch this! The star player arrives on the field! The great Kyou rides Emerald Blaze!" he chanted as a green haired demon appeared on the field, ready to fight

"Wonder Boy moves to the back. Call! Highspeed Brakki! Frozen Ogle!" he plucked two cards in his hand and threw them to his rear guard circle

"Brakki attacks! Soul blasting to add +5000!" he said

"No guard!" Kai declared. The unit rushed to the red dragon, delivering a heavy tackle

Kai checked the damage

"Heal Trigger! Power to Nehalem and I recover one damage"

**Damage - Dragon Monk, Genjo**

Kyou grunted "Brakki returns to the deck. Next up is Emerald Blaze! Attacking Burning Horn!"

"No guard!" Kai once again said

"Twin Drive...first...second...got a critical! All to Ogle!" he said with triumph

**Drive: Silver Blaze**  
**Drive: Sonic Breaker - CRITICAL**

The demon smashed into the dragon, turning it to motes.

"Ogle to Nehalem!" he grinned

"Tahr guards that!" he placed a trigger to guard the attack

"Tch. Turn end." he declared

* * *

**Kyou: 4**  
**DMG: F**  
**[Frozen Ogle | Emerald Blaze | RC]**  
**[Wonder Boy | RC | RC]**

* * *

**Kyou: Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer**

**Leon: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos**

**Sharlene: Battle Siren, Mallika**

**Jillian: Battle Siren, Calista**

**Author notes: I don't play Kagero or Spike Bros. Q_Q so ehhhh...**


	5. Blazing Climax

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

Kai stood his units and drew a card.

"I ride the Vanguard! The apocalyptic flames that reduce everything to ashes! Dragonic Overlord!" he said as he placed the card in his vanguard.

The knight was replaced by the infamous flame dragon, its menacing form surrounded by scorching flames. Kyou grunted but held his ground

"With Dracokid's counter blast, I search the top 5 of my deck for a grade 3" he took the 5 cards and took one card, revealing Dragonic Overlord The End

A few gasps could be heard from the audience, but Kai didn't mind. He was determined to win this

"Griffin moves. Now I call Dragonic Burnout! With its skill, I return an Overlord from the drop zone to the deck" Kai took the card and placed it at the bottom

"Then I soul blast to retire your rear guard! Begone, Ogle" he declared as the ogre was consumed by flames

"Now Overlord attacks Emerald Blaze!" Kai declared as he rested his Vanguard

"I'm not gonna guard!" Kyou said

"Checking the twin drive...first check...got a draw trigger! Power to Burnout" he said as the red trigger glowed. He drew a card

**Drive: Gattling Claw Dragon - DRAW**

"Second check...critical! Power to Burnout once more and the critical to Overlord!" he said with a hint of triumph

**Drive: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr - CRITICAL**

"Two triggers?!" Kyou grunted with irritation

The dragon blasted Emerald Blaze with a strong flame. Kyou checked his damage

"...first...second...got a critical! Power to Emerald Blaze" he declared

**Damage: Wonder Boy**  
**Damage: Silence Joker - CRITICAL**

"Next! Burnout!" Kai rested his rear guards to attack

"No guard! Checking the damage...no trigger"

**Damage - Bloody Ogle**

"Turn end" was Kai's reply

* * *

**Kai: 6**  
**DMG: F | U | U**  
**[Dragonic Burnout | Dragonic Overlord | RC]**  
**[Eternal Bringer Griffin | RC | RC]**

* * *

"Stand and draw!" Kyou said, his cockiness reduced as he fell silent.

He looked down for a second, then...

"AHAHAHAHA" he started laughing crazily

"Here it comes, Kai! It's my Final Turn!" he declared

Majority of the audience were surprised as he said this

"Final Turn?"

"but Kai's at 3 damage!"

"There's no way!"

"Master Leon, do you think he could pull it off?" Jillian said beside the blonde.

"Who knows? But that man...he's emitting a strong wind now. I sense his determination" Leon replied

Miwa looked at his best friend

_'Be careful, Kai'_ he thought

Kyou raised his hand as he voiced out "Seek mate!"

4 cards from his drop zone went to the deck and a card flew to Kyou. He catched it and raised it up

"Sweeping the field and rushing to victory! Crushing the enemy for an overwhelming victory! Silver Blaze, Legion!"

He brought down the card as his vanguard performed Legion. A silver haired unit joined the green haired demon, both ready to battle.

"Calling Frozen Ogle to rear guard! Now I attack with Emerald Blaze!" he said as he rested his unit

"Activating his Legion skill! By paying 3 counterblast and putting a unit into the soul, I superior call two units to the field!" he declared as two units came forth to the field

"Superior calling Jumbo the Stungun and Wonder Boy! With Jumbo's skill, I unflip one damage and soul charge!" he stated as he unflipped one damage and soul charged one, grunting as he saw a heal trigger

Kai stood firm as he said "No guard!"

"Checking the twin drive! First...draw trigger! All to Ogle!"

**Drive: Cheer Girl, Paulina - DRAW**

He drew a card then continued "Second check...critical trigger! Power to Ogle and the critical to Emerald Blaze!" he screamed as the golden trigger shone, earning a few gasps from the audience

**Drive: Sonic Breaker - CRITICAL**

Kai, for the first time, grunted as the attack went through, reeling him for a second. He stood firm once again as he checked his damage

"Get! Heal Trigger! Power to my Overlord and recovering one damage" he stated, earning a frustrated look from Kyou

**Damage: Dragon Monk, Genjo - HEAL**

Kyou thought for a while before deciding "With a boost from Wonder Boy, Jumbo attacks!"

"Burnout intercepts!" Kai said, placing the rearguard to the guardian circle

**Guard: Dragonic Burnout - 5000**

"Now my Ogle attacks!" Kyou said as he rested the unit

"No guard"

The blue ogre rushed to Overlord, delivering a thunderous blow

**Damage: Dragon Monk, Gojo**

Kai's group were relieved to see that he survived

"That heal trigger was a life saver!" Kamui spoke up. "Looks like his Final Turn flunked" Morikawa added

Then Kyou spoke up "It's not over!" which earned the attention of the audience

"Activating Ogle's skill! When my Vanguard performed Legion this turn, I can activate his skill at the end of his battle. I counter blast and Ogle moves to the soul to superior call..." he thought for a while then he decided

"Superior calling Silver Blaze!" he called as the unit was placed on the rear guard

"Then he attacks with a boost from Wonder Boy! Skill activates! By paying one soul blast, he gains +10000 power!" he said as he removed one card from the soul

"27000?! Kai's gonna need a 15000 shield!" Izaki stated

"Now! The final blow! Finish him off, Silver Blaze!"

Kai closed his eyes for a while

Kyou scoffed "Eh? Giving up already? Hah! I've defeated Kai To-"

"Heed your master's voice. Assemble for the sake of victory!" He placed a card at the guardian circle

"Dragon Knight, Gimel...Quintet Wall!" as he said this, 5 cards were called from the top deck

**Guard: Gattling Claw Dragon - 5000**

**Guard: Embodiment of Spear, Tahr - 10000**

**Guard: Seal Dragon, Shirting - 5000**

**Guard: Dragonic Overlord "The END" - 0**

**Guard: Burning Horn Dragon - 5000**

"What?!" Kyou had a shocked expression

"That's enough to guard! Kai survived it!" Jillian exclaimed

Kyou grunted as he declared "Turn end" His rear guard returning to the bottom of the deck

* * *

**Kyou: 7**  
**DMG: F ****| F ****| F ****| F**  
**[RC| Emerald Blaze + Silver Blaze | Jumbo the Stungun]**  
**[Wonder Boy | RC | Wonder Boy]**

* * *

_'So...Kai had managed to hold his ground. As expected of him'_ Leon thought to himself

_'But his opponent's still at 4 damage...and has a bigger hand compared to Kai's. He'd better end it now or else...'_

Kai stood his units and drew a card. Kyou smirked despite his failed attempt

"I'd like to see you try and end this now!" he gloated

Kai looked at him "I assure you I won't just try. I will end this right now"

"What was that?!"

"Better be ready. 'Cause this is..." he held a card in his hand

"Final Turn!"

* * *

**Ending this chapter now. Blame my laziness :3**

**also updates are in Thursday, starting now**

**Also Happy Birthday to my friend who uses Gold Paladins and is a KaiChi fan. You know who you are.**


	6. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. Bushiroad does**

* * *

"This is..." Kai held a card at his hand

"Final Turn!"

The moment he said this, a voice called out "That's enough!"

The audience and players turned and saw Takuto, who was standing in front of Miyaji Academy's group

"Takuto..." Leon spoke

"While it is against my will to stop cardfights, I've been messaged by Suiko that the birthday celebrant is in the building..." he went to the two fighters' table

"Settle your fight later" he said to them

"H-hey!" Kyou was gonna speak but was cut of by a hand at his shoulder. He turned and saw Tetsu, who donned...a very menacing demon costume

"Finish it later" Tetsu said, striking fear into Kyou

Kai collected his cards and went back to his group. Miwa just laughed nervously "He's a bit irritated but he understands"

Takuto nodded "Well my apologies but the party's about to begin. Everyone take your seats please!" he spoke up. Everyone followed the order. Aichi led his group to a table near the stage. Beside their table was the group of Team Dreadnought and Team S.I.T. Genius.

Ali flashed a smile at the Miyaji Academy girls. The girls didn't notice him, as the group was busy observing the various costumed guest

"Tester Fox...Commander Laurel...Amaterasu...Alfred...look guys! That guy is wearing Gold Paladin armor!" Shingo kept on pointing at the number of costumed guest, naming them with his vast knowledge of Vanguard names

"Man, costumes are fun and all but what really boils my blood is actual fights!" Naoki spoke up with enthusiasm

"Lively as always, Naoki Ishida" he turned to his side and saw Leon, who went to their table to greet them. Accompanying him were his team mates.

"Yeah! Hey Leon, fight me!" he punch forward to Leon, showing his eagerness to battle the blonde

"Hot-blooded as ever" Jillian commented

"You can say that again" Sharlene added. They all laughed

* * *

After a while, Rekka entered the room and shouted "He's here! Ren is here!"

Takuto spoke up in the stage "Everyone be seated!"

Everyone followed Takuto's instruction and sat down at their table.

"Okay...everybody quiet. When he comes inside, Asaka will remove the blindfold. That's our queue to stand up and greet him 'Happy Birthday, Ren!'" he explained. Everyone nodded as they could hear faint voices outside the hallway

The door opened, revealing Ren Suzugamori, dressed in casual clothing, and Asaka, who was also dressed casually. He had a blindfold covering his eyes and a smile in his face

"Okay Asaka enough jokes. What's going on?" he asked his companion, who was leading him by the hand

"Truth be told, I'm really scared. It's like I am being abducted..."

"Uh Ren..."

"...and we went to all sorts of places this morning..."

"Ren..."

"...and we even-"

"R-Ren!" she shrieked, a red tint forming at her cheeks

"You can remove the blindfold now" she said regaining her composure

"Oh. Well then...care to help me?" he smiled

She giggled as she undid the knot. As the blindfold fell down and Ren opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of multiple people in costumes

They then shouted in unison: **"Happy Birthday, Ren Suzugamori!"**

Poppers were opened. Confetti flew in the air. Everyone cheered for him. Asaka placed a party hat at his head.

Ren asked to Asaka "You brought me to a cosplay convention?"

...

...

Everyone facepalmed. Takuto spoke from the mic in the stage

"No, Ren. This is a party for your birthday. Come on over here!"

He then noticed some familiar faces under the costume. His face brightened up "You guys..."

Asaka lightly shoved his back "Come on, Ren! Take the stage!"

* * *

He walked towards the stage, noticing the familiar faces here and there. He was particularly amused seeing Kai as a costumed knight. He admired Aichi's Blaster Blade costume. And he smiled at his best friend Tetsu, whom he figured was the one who set this up.

He was in the stage now, accompanied by his team, Takuto and the two members of Ultra Rare: Suiko and Rekka. He sat on a chair akin to a throne as Takuto went to the MC desk and faced the audience

"Ladies and gentlemen...I would like to say thank you for coming to this surprise birthday party for Ren. Even though the costumes were sudden to you, I am glad that everyone agreed on this" he turned to the group behind him before continuing

"Now before we formally start the event...a short speech from none other than the birthday celebrant himself" Takuto motioned behind him as the spotlight went to Ren.

He stood up and went beside Takuto, who gave the mic to Ren as he went to the side.

Ren smiled as he spoke up"Well...I was certainly surprised. It's not everyday someone gets a birthday as huge as this..."

He paused for a while as he observed the audience once more

"For the past years,my...our lives have changed. A lot has happened to each and every one of us...and had gone through a great trial..."

He noticed that Kai and Leon had a look of interest in what he was saying. He knew that they knew what he was referring to. He continued

"But in the end, we had people who supported us...friends who've stood by us...rivals that motivated us to grow stronger"

"I'd like to take this time to say thank you. For...everything. To everyone at Fukuhara High...my team mates...friends...rivals...family..."

There were a few teary eyes from the audience. Asaka couldn't stop one from falling. Tetsu smiled at his friend  
'He's grown up so much through the years'

"I ask that you enjoy the party and thank you" he slightly bowed as applause and cheers could be heard from the audience

Ren gave the mic back to Takuto as he took to the stage again

"Thank you Ren for that heartwarming speech. With that done, I would like to formally declare the party to begin. May everyone enjoy themselves today!" he ended as he was given a round of applause.

"Oh and I almost forgot" he added, earning the attention of the audience once more

"We will have a special event later on. A Vanguard Tournament. 16 participants will join in testing a new motion figure system. This is..." the curtains were raised to reveal a sleek system

"The GIAS"

* * *

Numerous faces had the look of curiousity as they marveled the system.

"This is it. The system that will take Vanguard to a whole new generation" Christopher Lo said from their table

"Interesting...a new generation of Vanguard..." Leon mused

"Wow! Take a look at that guys" Kenji pointed to his team mates, who were talking to some guests

"Well that's certainly interesting. Right, Kai?" Miwa asked his friend, who was seated beside him. He nodded as a reply, observing a card from his deck

"Eh...that's amazing" Aichi said as he saw the machine

"I wonder if Card Capital could have one of those" Naoki asked

"That's gonna cost a pretty penny, y'know" Shingo replied as he crossed his arms

"Yeah but then again...I hope we get to fight in there!" Naoki raised his fist in the air, earning a glare from the Jewel Knight and a scold from the goddess in their table

Aichi smiled at his friends _'A new generation...'_ he thought

_'We certainly have been through a lot...'_ he remembered Ren's speech as he looked at his friends antics. _'and I'm sure we'll keep on growing...together'_

"Hey Aichi!" He was cut off from his thoughts by Naoki

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you think I could join the tournament" he repeated

"Oh. Well we'll have to wait for Takuto's announcement" Aichi replied to his friend

"Look guys! They're serving food!" Emi pointed to the buffet table, where a small line was already formed

"You're right.. Let's go guys" Aichi stood up as they headed to the buffet table

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy dressed in gold armor observed Aichi's group from a distance

With him were a much older man and a younger girl. They continued to observe the party from behind. Then the man received a message from his phone. He opened it and read the message

"It's time. Let's go" he said. His companions nodded as they moved silently to the stage, careful as to not attract attention

* * *

**Christopher Lo: Magic Scientist, Tester Fox**

**Lee Shenlon: Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox**

**Ali Pajeel: Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

**Kenji Mitsusada: Commander Laurel**

**Yuri Usui: Miracle Beauty**

**Gai Usui: Enigman Storm**

**Tetsu Shinjou: Dark Lord of Abyss**

**Unknown boy: ?**

**Unknown older man: ?**

**Unknown girl: ?**

**Yeah I decided on not spoiling that hue.**

**Also don't kill me because the battle ended prematurely ;w; also I felt like it's too OC of them to make friendship speeches but then again...this is CFV.  
**


	7. Sweets

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard? I don't own it o_o**

* * *

Leon returned to their table, a plate in hand which had pasta, bread and veggies on the side. He sat and looked at his companions in the table, who had just arrived from the buffet.

"Eh? That's pretty light, Leon" Ali said, referring to his plate.

"Yeah. We had brunch before heading here and honestly I'm not that hungry" Leon replied. He turned to see Jillian and Sharlene, both holding a tray and walking slowly.

Upon arriving at the table, Leon learned why the twins were walking at that pace: The trays they brought were filled with different desserts and sweets.

"Wow. That's quite the amount of sweets there" Christopher Lo said. It basically covered one-third of their table

"Are you sure you can finish it all" Lee questioned the girls

Ali smirked "Of course they can't finish it all. That's why I'll-"

"Don't worry guys. Master Leon's here to help us" Jillian cut him off before he finished

"Eh?" was the reply of Leon and Ali, the former surprised to hear his name, and the latter just surprised. The rest just sweat dropped

Leon regained his composure and spoke up "I'm okay with my food here. There's no need for the trouble"

"No that won't do!" Sharlene exclaimed as she placed her hands on the table, startling the people in the table.

Luckily the party was louder than her voice though a few people around them turned to look. She sat back down, her head lowered as her sister patted her back

"What she meant was were a bit worried about you and we wanted you to...have a taste of these" Jillian replied as she pointed at the sweets

"I appreciate the concern but-" Leon was cut off by a fork in front of him

"C'mon, Master Leon. Have a bite of this" Jillian said as she served the food to him

"It's cake. We don't usually have cake so it's worth a try"

Leon hesitated for a second. Team S.I.T. Genius had mixed expressions of interest, shock and jealousy (on Ali's part)

He asked "Can I at lea-" he was cut off again as Jillian gently shoved the piece into his mouth, earning yet another shocked expression from the team in front of them.

"How is it?" she asked. The boys in the table were laughing at Leon's predicament

"I didn't know the great Leon Soryu was popular with the ladies" Ali smirked

"He's actually beating you in terms of popularity" Lee replied

"Heh. Everyone needs have some spotlight sometimes" was Ali's reply as they continued to observe the team in front of them

* * *

Aichi saw from across their table what Leon and the others were doing. He chuckled to himself

"Something wrong, Aichi?" Kourin asked from his side

"Oh it's nothing. It's just..." Aichi pointed to the table. Kourin turned and saw the twins feeding Leon and three boys laughing at the sight

"They're having fun" Aichi smiled. Kourin sat back and looked at her plate. She had a slice of cake. Maybe she could...

"Aic-"

"Aichi! Here! Say aahh~" Emi went to Aichi's place, holding a fork with a piece of cake in it.

"Ah! Thank you, Emi" he said as he took a bite.

Kourin turned to her front once more, forgetting what she initially planned

* * *

"Aaahhh...Emi...If only you could..." Kamui observed their exchange and began fantasizing about Emi feeding him too

"Hey, you runt!" Kamui was snapped back into reality by Morikawa, who called him from the other side of their table

"You gonna finish that?" he said pointing at the piece of meat left on his plate

"O-of course!" Kamui said as he gobbled up the remaining content of his plate

Miwa and Izaki chuckled at his friends. Kai continued to eat in silence, enjoying the well-prepared food

* * *

Suiko carried a camera as she took pictures of everyone, from Leon being fed, Kourin's dejected expression, people running in fear of Tetsu, Kyou who didn't get to have any cake and throwing a childish tantrum from it, Ren getting frosting on Asaka's face, Kenji catching Gai who slipped and Yuri who laughed at the sight...

"Excuse me..."

She stopped as a hooded trio went in front of her

"Hello...what can I do for you?" she asked

The taller man spoke "Ms. Suiko. We were invited by Mr. Tatsunagi to this party..."

"Oh...you must be our 'special guests'" she smiled as she clasped her hands.

"Wait right here" she left and went to Rekka. Suiko whispered something to her, causing her to brighten up and go to the group

"Welcome! Thank you for coming today!" Rekka lightly bowed while greeting them

"Well we couldn't pass up an opportunity to see a new system..." the boy said, pausing at the last part as he turned to look at the ongoing party

"And we certainly want to meet them again! Before we go home" the girl continued

Rekka smiled "You're in costume, right?" they nodded in reply

"Alright! Come to the backstage so we can start the show" Rekka motioned to her side. They went up to the backstage, where the system that was previously unveiled was being set up. They stared at it, now closer to the system.

"Okay guys. Did you memorize what you need to say?" Rekka asked from behind.

"We got it covered" the man said without turning back

"I'll be telling Takuto then" she said as she went to the exit

"Good luck, guys!" she cheered before leaving the backstage

"Huh...so that's Ms. Rekka..." the boy thought

"That's Kourin's sister...I wonder how she's doing?" the girl wondered as she looked through the curtains

"She certainly looks beautiful. Like a shining knight" the boy commented

"Well Aichi looks very much like a knight" the girl turned and went back to the taller man

"I wonder if they'll be surprised to see us. Right, Gaillard?" the girl asked the boy

He removed his hood, revealing bluish green hair and amber eyes. Gaillard smiled at his companions

"We'll see..."

* * *

**Olivier Gaillard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival**

**Because yeah...Avatar**

...

...

...**what? Oh yeah Kai...I don't want an image of an older teen in a red dragon bodysuit O_O**


	8. Special Performance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bushiroad. It is owned by Cardfight! Vanguard...wait...**

**_Italic: Play_**

**Regular: Audience and OOC talking**

* * *

The mic was tapped a few times, earning the attention of the audience. Takuto was in the stand

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems my 'special guests' have arrived. So...we will be having a short play that will serve as a demonstration for the Grand Image Advanced System. Please give us a moment to prepare." he said. The audience gave a round of applause at the announcement.

"Special guests? Who could it be?" Aichi thought

"Maybe a renowned Vanguard Team? or an infamous celebrity?" Naoki guessed while crossing his arms

"Could be both. Like Kourin's case" Misaki added

"A play...like what you did last year, Aichi?" Emi asked her big brother

"Come to think of it...yeah we did do something similar" he remembered the time of the Cardfight Club's first major activity. It was just five of them performing a play and it ended up almost in a disaster but it ended up a success thanks to Kourin and Daigo, who arrived to save the play.

"Yeah! I'd never forget that play I directed!" Shingo huffed with pride

"Lucky for us, Kourin came in the nick of time with Daigo" Misaki said

"Yeah! And he was super strong too!" Naoki said, recalling the cardfight that Kourin and Daigo had

"Yeah. He was. It was an honor fighting him" Kourin smiled at her friends

The lights dimmed. A spotlight was present at the stage. Takuto, who held a script in his hand, began speaking

"Welcome everyone. Let me tell you a story of a certain event that happened on the planet Cray"

The curtains on the stage were raised. In the background, a few actors and actresses in costume could be seen frozen in place.

"It was at a time when peace was restored to the planet. The inhabitants worked together to fix the damage caused by the war"

Takuto moved to the side and the spotlight revealed the people on stage. They were dressed up as infamous units of Cray.

"Our story begins in a meeting held by the United Sanctuary's representatives..."

* * *

_The representatives of the United Sanctuary were present in the meeting. Amaterasu, the CEO of "Oracle Think Tank", called for this meeting as an announcement was to be made concerning the planet._

_Those who were present in the occasion were: King Alfred of "Royal Paladins", CEO Yggdrasil of "Genesis" with Norn her secretary, Blaster Dark of the "Shadow Paladins" and Zerachiel of "Angel Feather". Including Amaterasu, six members were present in the room_

_"Your highness, where is the representative of 'Gold Paladins'?" Amaterasu asked the King of Knights._

_"He is on his way" the knight assured_

* * *

"Hey Aichi! Rekka is on stage!" Emi whispered to her brother

"Yeah...This should be interesting to watch" he replied as he looked back at the ongoing play

* * *

_"The Angel Feather Corps. is doing its best to treat those who are recovering from the war." Zerachiel reported_

_"Majority of the initial patients have completely recovered but there are still many in need of medical attention" she frowned_

_"But rest assure that everyone else are working as hard as possible" she ended_

_"Thank you, Zerachiel" Alfred nodded as she sat back down._

_"And to you, Blaster Dark. How fares the other nations?"_

* * *

"Wow. That Blaster Dark is impressive" Ren commented.

"Expect nothing less of Fukuhara's drama club. Their costumes and acting skills are on par with their Vanguard skill" Asaka told Ren.

"Interesting..." was his reply

* * *

_"I see...well done. Anything else to add?" the king asked_

_"If I may...there is one thing I would like to report. But I will let my companion explain it in detail" Blaster Dark said_

_"A companion? And who might this person be?"_

_As the questions were asked, the doors opened. Three individuals entered the room_

_"Sir. This is Fianna, a representative of the 'Witches'. With her today is a member of the 'Metalborgs' of 'Dimension Police', Sin Buster. And it seems Sir Percival has accompanied them"_

* * *

"Olivier...Gaillard?" Kai said

"And Rati Curti...Philip Neve..." Miwa added. He looked at the rest of his mates

They looked just as surprised as Kai. Even Leon and Ren from the back couldn't hide it from their faces. The crowd was whispering and murmuring to each other

"Olivier Gaillard! That's him!"

"Ms. Rati Curti and Mr. Philip Neve are here too"

"What are foreign champions doing here on Japan?"

* * *

_"Your Highness, sorry for being late" Percival went to one knee and bowed to the king of knights_

_"It is alright. I am sorry for delaying your return to your timeline but much work needs to be done and your help is required" Alfred said to the knight_

_"I understand..." Percival turned to his companions, who were observing the room._

_"Ms. Fianna, if you would..." Blaster Dark asked_

_The witch walked to the front and faced the representatives_

* * *

"..." a slight pause filled the stage

"Rati...your lines..." Gaillard said from behind

"Ah! Y-yes..." Rati stuttered

* * *

_"Y-your highness...everyone in the r-room...Have you had reports of s-s-strange phenomenon in y-your clan?" Fianna asked, albeit stuttering_

_"Ms. Fianna, you do not need to be so nervous in front of us. Tell us what happened" Amaterasu said with a calming voice_

_"Y-yes...yes..." she stood straight once more. She leap to the table as she started to explain_  
_"Last week, my witches occasionally sensed strange energy bursts from out of nowhere. There were reports of strange cackling and smoke..."_

_"Couldn't it be just one of your witches then?" Yggdrasil questioned_

_"I t-thought of that too...until I happened to observe it with my own senses..." she replied as she then continued_

_"The magic that I sensed...well now that I think about it, 'magic' isn't a proper term for this..."_

_"I see...will that be all?" Amaterasu asked_

_"Yes..." she abruptly fainted. Percival catched her before hitting the solid table_

* * *

The audience gasped at the turn of events

"This is...bad" Takuto frowned

"What is?" Suiko asked beside him

"That isn't part of the script. She was suppose to turn evil and battle Gaillard"

"Oh no. So that means..." she turned to the stage.

* * *

**Rati: Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna**

**Neve: Metalborg, Sin Buster**

.

**More characters next week...also a fight! But who?!**


	9. Helping a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own CFV. or anything Bushiroad related**

* * *

**_A few hours ago..._**

* * *

At the girls changing room, Rati Curti sat down on one of the benches. She waited patiently while observing the different costumes that were in the room

"Wow! I've never seen a place with costumes for Vanguard!" she exclaimed

"I doubt you could find something like this anywhere else." a female voice replied. Rati turned to see a teen with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, with a black t-shirt and cream colored pants. She had a tablet in hand

"Oh! Are you the one in charge?" Rati asked

"Nope! But I am the director of the play you're performing. Hi! My name is Kana. Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rati Curti" she offered her hand as Rati took it and shook it in a friendly manner.

"Thank you, Kana. And Rati is fine."

"Okay, Rati. Let's get you your costume!" Kana said as she lead Rati to the United Sanctuary section

* * *

"It must be nice to be invited as a special guest in a party" Kana spoke up while Rati was in the dressing room

"Yeah. Luckily we were in Japan for the week when Takuto contacted us." Rati replied

She opened the door to reveal herself

"Wow! Looking like a real witch there. In a good way, I mean." Kana complimented

"Thanks..." Rati stumbled a bit from her place. Kana helped her stand up

"Hey...wow you're a bit feverish!" she said as she placed her hand on Rati's forehead

"I-it's fine. I can still go on." she stood once again

"I guess it was too cold last night and I couldn't sleep. Must have given me a cold" she laughed sheepishly as she walked towards the prop stick in the bench.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kana asked

"Yeah. I've been through worse"

"Should I call someone for-" she was cut off as Reia came over to them

"Ms. Rati, your companions are waiting outside... is something wrong?" she asked as she observed the scene

Rati regained her energy and grabbed her hood

"I'll be fine! Thanks guys! I'll be going now" she said as she ran towards the exit

"Rati..." Kana whispered

"Well, Kana. Are you gonna join the party now?" Reia smiled as she patted Kana in the back.

Kana turned and headed to the United Sanctuary area, an idea forming in her mind.

* * *

**_Present time_**

* * *

Gaillard placed his palm at Rati's forehead.

_'A fever' _he thought _'You shouldn't have went through with this...'_

He noticed something on the floor. A fog was spreading and filling up the stage. Suddenly, orange lights were flickering from the backstage

Every actor and actress on stage had a look of mixed confusion and surprise

"Something's wrong" the Alfred actor said

* * *

_"Ahahahahahaha!" a cold laugh could be heard from the room._

_"What?!" was the response of everyone in the room_

_Suddenly, a figure appeared..._

* * *

The spotlight went to the entrance, revealing a woman. Her costume was unique: Half of her body had an icy texture while her other half had a fiery magma texture. She walked to the stage, glancing at the audience and smirking from time to time

"W-who is that?" Aichi asked

"I don't know. But judging from everyone's faces, she's not part of the play..." Misaki analyzed

"Though her costume...she seems familiar..."

* * *

_The figure presented herself to the attendees in the room and pointed to the blue haired Gold Paladin_

_"You who are an irregular disrupts the balance of our timeline. I cannot let you live any further"_

The actors and actresses eyed the newcomer. They suddenly recognized her.

_"Who are you?" King Alfred asked_

_"I am Keiopojisis, member of the Regalia Administration Office where our CEO is part of" she pointed at Yggdrasil_

_"Keiopojisis...what business do you have to come here?" Yggdrasil asked_

_"This man...is not of our timeline. He is an irregular that must be...eliminated"_

_Percival looked at Sin Buster. He went to their side and carried Fianna._

_"Are you responsible for her state?" he asked_

_"No. She was merely...exposed to the unknown phenomenon...that is happening at...Cray"_

_Keiopojisis held something in her hand..._

* * *

"Now fight me." she said, revealing her vanguard deck

Gaillard caught her sign. The system was suddenly active as it boomed

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

He took his deck from his pocket and placed it at the pillar to his side. The pillar lit up and absorbed the deck. It then formed a fighters field, the deck reforming at the deck area.

Gaillard touched the top of his deck. As he did, the top card levitated showing his starting vanguard. He marveled at the realism of the image

"It's so realistic" he said to himself

The audience observed what was happening

"Wow...holograms..." Shingo said as he continued to look at the stage

"That feels so unreal yet so realistic" Christopher mumbled

"Well that seems fun...but I doubt floating cards are the only thing it can do" Ren mused

Takuto spoke up "Well everyone, be prepared to witness this technology that will take cardfighting into a whole new level."

Gaillard and his opponent drew their 5 cards, mulled once and redrew. The cards floated at their palms.

'Wow...' was all he thought

"Are you ready? Even though you're a world class fighter, I'm still gonna give it my all!" the girl said

"Of course. So will I. Can I know your name?" he asked

"Kana. Kana Sanae. But now you refer to me as..." she pointed to her costume

"Okay. Well, let's begin!"

The audience gaze were fixed on the upcoming battle. The two players placed their palm on the vanguard circle. Then, with full force, they chanted

"Stand up,"

"le"

"my"

"Vanguard!"

* * *

**Kana: Onmyo Regalia, Nega Keiopojisis**

**Early update! Because I may not post this Thursday -cries-**

**Have a nice day/evening! Next chapter will be one long uninterrupted fight.**


	10. Grand Image

"Stand up!"  
"le"  
"my"  
"Vanguard!"

* * *

As the two fighters turned their vanguard face up, a pillar of light surrounded them.

What came next was met with the surprise of nearly everyone in the room

A boy in gold armor with a bluish weapon and a priestess with wings appeared on the stage.

"Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido!" **(Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido - 5000)**  
"Regalia of Balance, Just Angel" **(Regalia of Balance, Just Angel - 5000)**

The two suddenly noticed the realistic units in front of them. Kana reached out in front of her. As expected, her hand phased through the unit

"Now everyone! Behold the Grand Image Advanced System...the GIAS!" Takuto said from the side of the stage

Everyone applauded and cheered. Takuto glanced at the two players and nodded to them to continue.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Kana said as she hovered her arm at her deck to draw one.

"I ride Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel!" a new angel appeared in the field, the previous one appearing behind it. (Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel - 7000)

"That's my turn" she said

* * *

**Gaillard**  
**Cards: 5**

**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | RC**

**RC | RC | RC**

**Kana**  
**Cards: 5**

**RC | Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel | RC**

**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | RC**

* * *

"I draw!" Gaillard started

"Ride! Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus!" he placed the card on the vanguard circle. A man with two sickles formed at the field **(Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus - 7000)**

"Guido moves then I call Marron!" he then called another unit to the field, this time a young sage with glasses **(Little Liberator, Marron - 7000)**

"Marron attacks!" he turned the card to the side as the boy flipped his book and unleashed lightning from it **(10000)**

"Guard! With its skill, soul charge!" Kana placed the card on the guardian circle **(Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel - 5000)** and soul charged **(Soulcharge - Regalia of Fate, Norn)**

Gaillard nodded as he continued "Boosted by Guido, Josephus attacks!" **(7000 + 5000 = 12000)**

"No guard!" she said

"Drive check...no trigger" he said, adding the card to his hand **(Drive - Oath Liberator, Aglovale)**

"Damage check..." she placed the card on her damage zone **(Damage – Regalia of Fate, Norn)**

"Turn end" he said

* * *

**Gaillard**  
**Cards: 5**

**RC | Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus| Little Liberator, Marron**

**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | RC**

**Kana**  
**Cards: 4**  
**Damage: U**

**RC | Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel | RC**

**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | RC**

* * *

"The fight's lookin to be a good one" Naoki watched as his eyes shone from the battle

"I doubt it. A world class cardfighter against someone who appeared from out of nowhere couldn't possibly compete" Shingo huffed

"Don't sell that lady short though" the Miyaji group turned and saw Tetsu was the one who spoke. Dressed in his demon outfit, it made Shingo jump in fright.

"Ssshhh!" Kourin glared, causing him to sit back down like a child who was scolded.

"That girl may not be famous but she's one of the more stronger fighters Fukuhara has to offer" Tetsu closed his eyes in thought

"How strong is she?" Misaki asked

"Let's just say if she took practice more often and seriously, she could get a spot at our team" was Tetsu's reply, earning a short gasp at their table.

"On par with Team Asteroid?!" Shingo muttered to himself

"Guess that means Gaillard should keep his guard up" Aichi thought as he looked at Kourin. She nodded in agreement as they turned back to the ongoing battle

* * *

"Ride! Twilight Regalia, Hesperis!" Kana placed the card at the center, an orange haired maiden rising forth **(Twilight Regalia, Hesperis - 9000)**

"Calling Juno and Venus to the rear!" she said as she tossed in two more cards in the field **(Goddess of Union, Juno - 7000) (Regalia of Beauty, Venus - 10000)**

"Juno attacks your vanguard!" she declared. The little girl blasted a ball of energy headed to her target **(7000 + 3000 = 10000)**

"No guard!" Gaillard declared as he checked for a damage **(Damage - Light Formation Liberator, Erede)**

"Next is my vanguard with a boost from Just Angel" she flipped her two units to declare her attack **(9000 + 5000 = 14000)**

"No guard." was his reply

"Drive check...Stand Trigger! All effects to Juno" she said while revealing the blue trigger **(Drive - Mirror Regalia, Achilles STAND)**

"Damage check...Draw trigger! Power to Josephus and I draw!" he declared as he drew one card, much to the dismay of Kana **(Damage - Liberator, Lucky Charm DRAW)**

"Venus attacks Marron!" she said. The female unit blasted the sage, retiring it from the field. Gaillard grunted

"Once more, Juno!"

"Guard!" Gaillard placed another Josephus at the guardian circle to stop the attack **(Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus - 5000)**

"Turn end" she sighed

* * *

**Gaillard**  
**Cards: 5**  
**Damage: U | U**

**RC | Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus | RC**

**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | RC**

**Kana**  
**Cards: 3**  
**Damage: U**

**Goddess of Union, Juno | Twilight Regalia, Hesperis | Regalia of Beauty, Venus**

**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | RC**

* * *

"Stand and draw! Ride! Regulation Liberator, Aglovale!" Gaillard started. A young warrior with blue hair appeared on the field, a blue flame resonating in his hand** (Regulation Liberator, Aglovale - 9000)**

"Calling Oath Liberator, Aglovale" he placed another unit to his vanguard's left **(Oath Liberator, Aglovale - 9000)**

"Aglovale's skill. Counter blast to check the top three cards of my deck..." he said as the three cards levitated in front of him

"Superior call Phallon!" he continued as a new warrior entered the field** (Liberator of Royalty, Phallon - 9000)**

"He's not holding back, it seems" Takuto observed from the sidelines

"Let's just hope the momentum continues on" he thought.

"Aglovale attacks!" turning the card sideways, the young liberator rushed to his opponent**(9000)**

"No guard!" she said firmly as the attack connected

"Damage...got a Draw trigger! Power to Hesperis" she declared with a hint of relief**(Damage: Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel DRAW)**

She drew a card as Gaillard nodded. "Guido boosts as my Vanguard attacks!" **(9000+5000)**

She hesitated for a moment then breathed "No guard..."

"Drive check. No trigger"** (Drive: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival)**

The knight leaped as he threw a blue ball of flame at the maiden. She flinched at the attack.

"Damage..." she checked and was shocked to see it glowed

* * *

"Heal!" Misaki smiled

"She's giving it her all. Even against a world class fighter" Kourin said

"Well she's impressive, I'll give her that" Shingo said arms crossed

* * *

**(Damage: Regalia of Compassion, Eir HEAL)**

"Power to Venus and I recover one damage" she said as she took Norn from the damage zone

Gaillard frowned "Phallon attacks Juno!"

The knight dashed towards the female unit before delivering a mighty blow, retiring it from the field

"I end my turn" he breathed

* * *

**Gaillard**  
**Cards: 5**  
**Damage: U | F**

**Oath Liberator, Aglovale | Regulation Liberator, Aglovale | Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | RC**

**Kana**  
**Cards: 4**  
**Damage: U | U**

**RC | Twilight Regalia, Hesperis | Regalia of Beauty, Venus**

**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | RC**

* * *

Kana drew a card  
"I knew fighting someone of your level was gonna be tough but this is beyond what I expected" she told him

Gaillard smiled "I too expect nothing less from someone at the same school as Sir Ren"

"Heh...let's continue to give it our all then!" she held a card up high as she chanted

"O wise owner of the Regalia, come forth to aid me in battle! Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica! I ride!"

A flash of light appeared on the field as a beautiful female appeared from the field, equipped with a long staff that shined **(Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica - 11000)**

She threw two cards from her hand to the field, a young angel and a female water bearer **(Purification Regalia, Pure Angel - 7000) (Regalia of Fate, Norn- 9000)**

"Pure Angel's skill! Counter blast to give power +5000 to Angelica! And she gains a skill for this turn" she said.

"Now Norn attacks your vanguard!" she said as she flipped the unit **(9000)**

"Aglovale intercepts!" Gaillard declared  
Norn spew forth water from her jar as it headed towards the vanguard, only for it to be intercepted by the rearguard

"Angelica attacks! Skill, I soulcharge and she gains +1000!" **(Soul - Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr) (11000+1000+5000+5000 = 22000)**

"That's a tough guard. He could use up his hand and field or let that one through" Leon thought  
"He's in quite a pinch now. That girl's giving him a run for his money" Christopher Lo told them

Gaillard looked at his hand  
'I could guard it but that would lessen my defense for later..." he thought

He then declared "No guard!"

Kana smiled "Twin drive first! second...no trigger" **(Drive - Apple Witch, Cider) (Drive - Regalia of Beauty, Venus)**

The goddess shot magic from her staff, hitting the young knight with a hard blow

"Damage...ah!"

"No way!" Kana gasped

"Heal trigger! Recovering one damage and Aglovale gets power +5000!" Gaillard declared as power surged through his vanguard **(Damage - Holy Tree Liberator, Elchia)**

"Not done yet! Preach Angel skill activates! Soul blast to draw a card!" she said as three cards were sent to the drop zone from the soul. She drew a card and gasped at the unit that she drew

"You came..." she smiled  
She continued "Venus, go!" **(10000 + 7000)**

"Guard!" Gaillard placed a critical at the guardian circle, completely halting the attack **(Guard: Liberator of Hope, Epona - 10000)**

"Turn end" she stated with a smile

* * *

**Gaillard: 4**  
**Damage: U | U**

**Liberator of Royalty, Phallon | Regulation Liberator, Aglovale | RC**

**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | RC**

**Kana: 5**  
**Damage: F | U**

**Regalia of Fate, Norn | Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica | Regalia of Beauty, Venus**

**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel**

* * *

Gaillard stood his units and made a draw  
"This game is certainly turning into a very passionate match" he spoke up

"Yeah. We're both determined to win this. This is why the game is intense!" Kana said, grasping her hand to form a fist

"Yes...now the fight is about to further intensify!" he raised a card up as he chanted

_"Proud leader of the blazing paladins, rain down judgment on our foes! Come forth, my avatar!"_

His vanguard circle was engulfed in blue flames. A sword cut through the flames, revealing a blue haired knight that brandished his sword

"Bluish Flames Liberator, Percival!" Gaillard declared **(Bluish Flames Liberator, Percival - 11000)**

"Calling Bruno to rearguard!" he said. A young archer was summoned to the field **(May Rain Liberator, Bruno - 7000)**

"Seek mate!" he stated, placing his palm above his vanguard. It shined a white light as four cards in the drop zone made its way to the deck. A card went to Gaillard's hand as he chanted

_"An ally comes in times of need to aid the hero. Oath Liberator, Aglovale! **Legion!**"_

A sparked formed in the field as a new knight entered the fray beside Percival. The two knights readied their swords to fight

"Legion skill! Superior call Phallon!" he said as another knight similar to his other rear guard arrived **(Liberator of Royalty, Phallon - 9000)**  
"Bruno's skill gives him power +3000" a yellow light engulfed the young archer, powering him up **(10000)**

Kana did not flinch as he started his attack  
"Phallon attacks!"  
"Intercept!" she stated, placing Norn in the guardian circle **(Guard: Regalia of Fate, Norn - 5000)**

"With a boost, Percival attacks!" Gaillard declared. The duo in his field began charging a blue flame in their hand

"No guard!" she said firmly

"Twin drive! Critical trigger! Power to Phallon and the critical to Percival!" he said as the card glowed. Kana gulped **(Drive - Sword Formation Liberator, Ingraine) (Drive - Steel Blade Liberator, Alwila CRITICAL)**

The blue flame was launched at Angelica, staggering her as she screamed. Kana made a damage check **(Damage - Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica) (Damage - Regalia of Cold Breath, Svallin)**

"Phallon attacks!" **(9000+3000+10000 = 22000)**

"Guard with two Achilles and Cider!" she said **(Guard - Mirror Regalia, Achilles: 20000 + Apple Witch Cider: 5000 = 36000)**

"Cider's skill lets me send the units I guarded to the soul!" she said as the cards were sent directly to her vanguard.

"Turn...end." Gaillard sighed

* * *

**Gaillard: 5**  
**Damage: U | U**  
**Liberator of Royalty, Phallon | Oath Liberator, Aglovale X Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival | Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**  
**RC | Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido | May Rain Liberator, Bruno**

**Kana: 2**  
**Damage: U | F | U | U**  
**RC | Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica | Regalia of Beauty, Venus**  
**RC | Regalia of Balance, Just Angel | Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel**

* * *

**Reuploaded! A bit of tweaking. New chapter to follow**

**Also yeah the old chapter was deleted -w- too many ehhh...**


	11. Explosive Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to CFV and CFV-G**

* * *

"Bluish Flame...Percival... That is your avatar as far as I remember." Kana told him.

Gaillard nodded "Percival and the rest have been with me for a long time."  
He placed his hand on his heart "Through every fight, I continue to believe in them. So I do the same. I trust in my deck and in my avatar!"

Kana grinned "That's how champions think! I need to back it up with my own spirit"  
She raised a card from her hand and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them with determination.

"Let me show it to you! The birth of a new power born from acceptance of differences. Arise, my avatar!"

She placed the card on the Vanguard circle. An ice field formed beneath her vanguard while fire engulfed the area, forming a ball in the circle. The fire ceased and what remained was a unit clad in black, with white crystals on her right and orange embers on her left. It was clear that she both possessed the element of ice and flames.

"Onmyo Regalia, Nega-Keiopojisis!"

* * *

"Wha...what is that unit?" Shingo stuttered as he was shocked to see an unknown card.  
"A new Regalia unit," Misaki explained "I thought she might be using that, given what costume she's wearing."  
"How did you get that info?" he asked baffled  
"Internet." she replied directly with a straight face, to which he just face palmed to himself for forgetting

Aichi, on the other hand, continued to watch the match as he thought  
'Be careful, Gaillard. She's strong'

* * *

"Break ride skill activates!" she took three cards from the soul as her vanguard gained power

"+10000 and I draw two cards. On top of that, I soul blasted Hesperis so Keiopojisis gains a skill! And another +10000 with Achilles!" **(31000)**

Kana drew two cards and smiled  
'Perfect' she thought as she saw the two cards.

"Calling Midday Regalia, Hemera! Her skill allows me to return three cards from my drop zone to the soul!" Three cards from the drop zone levitated in front of her before going to her vanguard's soul.

"Achiles and Hesperis...I see..." Gaillard took note as Kana's vanguard glowed.

"Not done yet. With Just Angel's skill, she returns to the soul so I can choose two Regalia cards in my drop zone and put them in the soul!" she said as two cards circled around her before going to her vanguard.

"And I call Clear Angel to return three cards from the drop zone to the soul!"

_'Returning the units in the drop zone to the soul to fuel the vanguard. Interesting.'_ Gaillard thought

_"Now for the finale! Balance to maintain peace, power to defeat those who threaten the balance. Release!"_  
Six cards from the soul were sent to the drop zone.  
"I soulblast to give Nega-Keiopojisis +10000 and a critical for this turn! And on top of that, +5000 from each of the Achilles and Norn that was sent to the drop zone from the soul. And another skill from Hesperis!" **(56000)**

Kana's vanguard glowed with power. The flames and cold air around the unit intensified.

"That's 56000 by itself and 2 critical! What power" Gaillard grunted as his units prepared themselves

"I'm attacking with Hemera boosted by Clear Angel!" Kana said. The little girl chanted a spell to boost the maiden as she blasted the blue haired knight  
(Damage: Oath Liberator, Aglovale)

"Nega-Keiopojisis attacks! Let's go, Equilibrium Flux!"

"Ingraine guards! Quintet Wall!" Gaillard said. A female knight went in front to guard as she raised her sword to call her allies.  
"Five units gather to protect my Vanguard!" Gaillard said  
**(Guard: Numinous Tree Liberator, Elchea = 10000)**  
**(Guard: Ketchgal Liberator = 10000)**  
**(Guard: Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus = 5000)**  
**(Guard: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare = 0)**

"Not enough to guard." Kai commented

"56000 is a pretty hard guard. He didn't have any Perfect guards so he needs to add more shield" Miwa said as they continued to watch the fight  
'And hope that she doesn't get any triggers...'

"Two Phallons intercept and I guard!" Gaillard said, sending the two rearguards and Alwila to fortify the defense.

**(Guard: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon - 5000 * 2 = 10000)**

**(Guard: Steel Blade Liberator, Alwila - 10000)**

'One trigger. Just one trigger.' Kana took a deep breath and held the top card of her deck.

"First check!" she turned the top card as it revealed no glow

(Check: Witches of Strawberries, Framboisse - No Trigger)

'Just one trigger...' she closed her eyes and checked the next drive check.

A sound of gasps and whispers were heard. Kana opened her eyes and saw a blue glow in front of her. Gaillard was shocked as well.

**(Check: Mirror Regalia, Achilles - STAND)**

"Power to Nega-Keiopojisis and Hemera stands!" she said as her vanguard unleashed a flurry of hail and fire at Gaillard's units.

They were overwhelmed by the power that was thrown at them and the attack connected to Percival, screaming at the attack that hit.

Gaillard grunted "Damage...check. First."

**(Damage: Little Liberator, Marron)**

"And the second..." he turned the top card as it glowed yellow, earning the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Power to Percival!"

**(Damage: Liberator of Hope, Epona - CRITICAL)**

"My vanguard's attack hits so Hesperis' skill activates! I retire Guido and Bruno!" she said as she made a finger gun motion and aimed at the rear guards. With a flick, the two units disappeared into motes.

"The last strike! Go, Venus!"

"Guard!" Gaillard said as Aglovale was called to the guardian circle.

**(Guard: Regulation Liberator, Aglovale - 5000)**

"No way...turn end!" she said

* * *

Kana: 4  
Damage: U | F | U | U

Midday Regalia, Hemera | Omnyo Regalia, Nega-Keiopojisis | Regalia of Beauty, Venus

Regalia of Far Sight, Clear Angel | RC | Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel

Gaillard: 1  
Damage: U | U | U | U | U

RC | Oath Liberator Aglovale X Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival | RC

RC | RC | RC

* * *

"Gaillard was barely able to survive that huge attack. So far Kana has made Fukuhara High very proud by standing up to a world-class champion." Tetsu said, a small smile forming at his face.

"She trains the hardest out of all the new members of the club. She would even ask me from time to time to train in the headquarters after school. Guess all that hard work paid off." Asuka said to the man, nodding in agreement to what she said.

"Pushed against the wall…let's see how you will be able to pull through, Olivier Gaillard." Ren said while popping a piece of cake at his mouth while continuing to watch the fight.

"Stand and draw!" Gaillard said as his vanguard prepped for battle.

Before drawing, a mocking laugh could be heard in front of him. Gaillard looked and saw that Kana was laughing at him. He grunted as she spoke.

"Is that all you got? I will be finishing you at the next opportunity that arises!"

_"You have no more allies and your soul is empty. Give up now, Percival"_ she said.

Gaillard looked at him upon referring to not himself, but his vanguard. He then realized that Kana was in character for the play. She took a glance at him and winked with one eye. He nodded briefly.

"It's true…My chances of winning are slim now as it is…" He said looking at the field. He had Aglovale and Percival in the Vanguard circle. Checking his hand, he thought of a way to turn this situation around.

"But I will take those chances until the very end!"

Drawing in what may be his last draw phase; he saw the card in his hand and gasped. Smiling to himself, he showed a look of determination against his opponent.

Closing his eyes, he triumphantly said the words no one would expect to hear at this match

**"Final Turn!"**

True enough, almost everyone at the room doubted the declaration. Kana smiled before returning to character.

"Really now? What can you do to stop me this turn?" she smirked

* * *

"She must be really enjoying the role to be this much of a bad guy" Mako said from across the room. He and Reia had entered the hall not too long after Kana's recent turn. With how things unfold, they weren't surprised to see her on the stage

"I knew she had a plan but this is just…"

"Aren't you just jealous because she was able to fight the Euro champ?"

"No I'm not!" she scolded him, which earned a laugh from the boy.

"It's just…that figure system is way different with what the headquarters have. That's what I'm jealous about: how lifelike the units and how realistic the effects are."

He looked at the field in front and nodded "Guess I am too."

* * *

Gaillard held up a card in his hand as he declared;

_"__Bluish flames that singe the soul…turn your noble faith into power! I ride __**Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare!"**_

The area around the blue haired knight was engulfed in a bluish flame, his mate exiting the field with a smile. The flames engulfed the knight as it formed a large figure. As the heat ceased, a large blue dragon clad in gold stood in front of the goddess. **(Ride: Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare – 11000)**

"Calling Liberator, Lucky Charmy!" the former Quatre Knight placed the card behind his vanguard **(Call: Liberator, Lucky Charmy - 5000)**

"Then…_seek mate!_"

A flash of light was emitted as Prominence Glare bellowed to the sky. The cards from his drop zone returned to the deck as a card flashed and went to Gaillard's hand. He caught it and closed his eyes,

_"For the sake of the ideal, high up in the heavens, gather, warriors, whose hearts are one! Together, raise the flag! Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale! Legion!"_

A young man entered the fray, his hood laid back and flame ready in his hand **(Legion: Regulation Liberator, Aglovale – 20000)**

"Prominence Glare's skill! Counter Blast (1) and I retire Lucky Charmy to superior call…" he took three cards from the top of his deck

"Oath Liberator, Aglovale, come!" the hooded male was summoned to the field **(Call: Oath Liberator, Aglovale – 9000)**

"With Aglovale's skill, I counter blast to superior call Josephus to the rear guard circle! And with his skill, I soul Blast to draw a card!" he said as he masterfully performed the combo **(Call: Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus – 7000) **

"Then…" he held the last card in his hand and revealed it being Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival. Aichi and Kai nodded, knowing what to expect next.

_"__A bluish flame that meets other bluish flames…they combine to become explosive bluish flames! Blue Flame Explosion!"_ he said as he discarded the card and counter blasted. Prominence Glare roared to the sky as his wings on the back flared up with bluish flames.

"Prominence Glare gains an extra critical on his attack!" Then I call Phallon!" **(Call: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon – 9000)**

"Here I go…Aglovale attacks Hemera!" he said as the knight rushed to the maiden, delivering a quick slash to her turning her into motes.

"Phallon attacks Venus!"

"Guard!" Kana said as she placed a copy of the unit to protect the rear guard.

"She did her research." Aichi commented. Kourin nodded.

"Hmph. So you know what to expect now…"

"Of course! I'll take it head-on, champion!" Kana said while huffing her chest with pride.

"So be it. Prominence Glare attacks! Blue Flame Explosion's skill activates: you cannot guard with grade 1 or greater units from your hand!" With a roar, Prominence Glare revved up to attack the goddess. **(20000 + 7000 = 27000)**

"Clear Angel! Achilles! And Venus intercepts!" she said as the units blocked Glare's path, ready to defend. **(11000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 = 36000)**

"Two triggers. He needs two triggers to break the shield." Kai stated.

"I see. Then here I go! Twin drive first…Get! Stand Trigger! Power to Prominence Glare and I stand Phallon!" **(27000 + 5000 = 32000)**

The audiences were eagerly anticipating the result of the next trigger: this could make or break the game for the champion. As Gaillard let his palm rest on the top card, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The second…"

He raised the card and as he revealed it, everyone was in awe. For the card that was shown had the gold mark on it that shined. Gaillard smiled while Kana was in awe.

"Critical Trigger! All effects to Glare!" he said **(32000 + 5000 = 37000)**

The blue dragon and his mate charged a great ball of flame that gained size continuously. After charging, they hurled the flame together directed at the goddess and her guardians. Try as they might, the guardians were overwhelmed by the heat as it broke through the shield and reached the target. The goddess screamed as the flames proved too strong for her.

**(Damage: Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn) (Damage: Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr) (Damage: Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis)**

**Winner: Percival (Olivier Gaillard)**

* * *

**Okay...how many months has it been? lol**

**anyways finally the match has ended and man I keep on losing the progress of this thing. I did it bit by bit but school and work (yes I work now) got me busy. But now I have 3 decks and I should be able to finish this before Ren's next birthdayplsdontkillme**

**7/9. Remember this day because Pale Moon now has a trial deck along with Granblue**


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is the property of Bushiroad. Not mine.**

* * *

_During the G.I.A. System match..._

* * *

At the male costume room, a young man came to the reception desk. He wore the standard Fukuhara High uniform and had a gold envelope in hand. He approach the clerk managing the desk.  
"Welcome! How may I help you today?" the clerk asked.  
Without replying, the young man gave the envelope to him. He checked it and saw a note in front

"From Takuto Tatsunagi. Special Invite. I see." the clerk understood "Let me assist you with the costume then"  
The young man nodded as the clerk left the desk to join him.  
"Oh and I didn't quite get your name, Mister..."  
He handed him his I.D.  
"Right. This way please."

* * *

"Well... I lost that fight." Kana said while playing with the strand of her hair with her "ice hand". She sat at the table with Mako and Reia, a slice of cake present in front of her but barely eaten.  
"You did great, I was told" Mako told her. He glanced at Reia and waited for her say in the matter.  
"...I guess you did give the champ a run for his money. And you got to shake hands with him after that play."  
Kana fidgeted at that last part. "T-that was the most awkward impromptu play that I had to do." she looked at her deck, Nega-Keiopojisis in the front of it.  
"You don't usually get to play as your favorite unit in front of a lot of folks." Kana smiled  
"And fight a world class player while we're at it" Reia added. She nodded in agreement as she proceeded to take another bite off the cake.

* * *

"Gaillard!" Aichi approached the blue haired fighter, who was accompanied by his Quatre Knight mates in a table after the match and play.

"Sir Aichi! And Ms. Kourin! It's great to see you." Gaillard said as he approached the two. Neve nodded and Rati, who had a jacket and a slight red face, waved to them.  
Aichi smiled "Its great to see you here guys. A bit surprising since you being far and all..."  
"Well you have sir Takuto Tatsunagi to thank for that. He invited us to this birthday and the unveiling of a new system." Gaillard said while pointing to the G.I.A.S onstage

"I see. It's really nice to see you guys again. Though will Rati be okay?" Kourin turned to face the petite girl.

"I-its fine. Just a common cold. I should be okay after having my donuts," Rati said while forming a smile on her reddened face.

"Lucky for us that all three of us were able to come," Neve joined in the conversation, his Metalborg helmet in his side.  
"We had free time and this news of the G.I.A. system spiked our curiosity."

Kourin nodded "Even this came as a surprise to me."  
She turned to the stage where her sisters were. They were beside Takuto, who was having a small Q&amp;A about the new system onstage  
"Those three know how to keep a secret, that's for sure."

"Maybe we'll get the chance to fight there," Aichi said with a bit of anticipation. The three Quatre Knights nodded in agreement.  
"The Grand Image Advanced System..." he muttered.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Rekka announced on-stage, gaining the notice of the attendees

"Alright! Now that the first act of the party is done, we shall proceed to the 'main event' of the day!" she said cheerfully. Suiko nodded as she held her mic.  
"The G.I.A. system is great and all, but what should be interesting is the opportunity to fight in it," as she said this, a tournament bracket appeared on stage.

"And what better way to do it than to have a birthday tournament?" Suiko said with a wink. Everyone in the room cheered as the thought of having to play first-hand made them excited.

"Now here's the game; everyone seated please check underneath your chairs." Rekka pointed to the audience's seats. Aichi did and saw a colored card with three boxes. Aichi had a blue card with him. He checked his mates: Kourin and Shingo had yellow, Misaki and Naoki had red and Emi had white. Oddly enough, Emi had no boxes on her card, just a picture of a thumbs up.

"You got your cards now? Great! Before we proceed, all white cards with a thumbs up please go to the stage," Rekka said while holding a white sample card.  
Emi looked at Aichi. He nodded as she smiled and went to the stage. Looking at the rest of the entries, they were Kenji Mitsusada, and a...mysterious player in a dragon costume.

"Whoa. Talk about creepy," Naoki commented on the mystery man in front.

"Now all four are here. They are automatically advancing in the tournament," Suiko said as their faces appeared in front, with the exception of the mystery cardfighter, who only had his helmet in the screen.

"Four?" everyone muttered.  
"That includes me, apparently." the audience turned to see Ren himself wearing a party hat and holding a white card with him. As he said this, his face appeared on the bracket too.

The two Ultra Rare members on-stage nodded.  
"Those who received a silver pack are not able to join the tournament, unfortunately," Suiko noted as she pulled up a silver pack from her pocket. A few dejected looks could be seen from the audience  
"Though the pack that you have contains three promo cards for your convenience." she added with a smile, cheering up the rest.

"With that, the rest will be participating in a best of three battle for a spot in the tournament!" Rekka said.  
Fight tables were spawning around the room. One rose up beside Morikawa, earning a shriek from the Grade 3 maniac

"Sorry about that," Rekka said while giggling "That was for the match. Anyways, kindly take a look behind your colored cards."  
Everyone did so and found a number. "That number indicates your Fighter's number," Suiko explained.

"Next, you may remove the gray circles in front." Leon flipped the card and touched the gray circles. They did feel smoother than the card so he went to a circle's edge and lightly scratched it. This removed the sticker, revealing a colored circle with a number on it.

"The colored circle indicates whom you will fight," Rekka informed the rest as she revealed the sample card again, this time having colored circles.  
"Look for the color and number indicated in the circles and challenge them once you do."

Everyone started looking for their pair to fight.  
"Hey Leon!" The blonde was called from behind by Naoki Ishida. He turned to him with a curious look. "Do you have any red marks with '13' in them? Or are you blue number 9?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm guessing you are red number 13, right Ishida?" he replied revealing his blue card with a number 9  
Naoki grinned as the wild teen took out his deck "I've been itching to fight a few folks in here after watching that new system! And I was hoping you were one of them."

"Hot-headed as always, I see." Leon turned to his companions who nodded signaling him to go ahead. He stood up as they went to the nearest vacant fight table.

Both fighters placed their decks on their side, performing the necessary pre-game set up. Leon observed the different fighters getting ready to battle.

To the left he could see Christopher Lo getting ready to face Kamui Katsuragi, while Philippe Neve had apparently just got a table with Jillian Chen, Sharlene beside her since she did not get a colored card.

To his right, Toshiki Kai was against a man who dressed up like a demon.  
_'Dark Irregulars, maybe?'_ he thought. Aichi Sendou was up against Misaki Tokura.

"Heh. Seems like everyone's gettin ready." Naoki's words got Leon's attention  
"Yeah. The wind feels calm yet this is probably what they call the 'calm before the storm'." Naoki nodded in agreement.  
"Don't you be going easy on me, Leon Soryu."  
"I wouldn't think of it, Naoki Ishida."

"Alright! I see everyone's waiting for a go signal," Rekka said while observing the fighters. Everyone turned and nodded to the idol.  
"Okay then...since everyone's ready let's go at the count of three!"  
All the fighters held on to the card in their vanguard circle as they started the countdown  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."

"Stand up..."  
"my!"  
"Vanguard!"

* * *

**Now I need a Leon deck recipe. Til next update~**

**(also HBD to Toshiki Kai.)**


	13. Wave versus Fists

"Stand up..."  
"my!"  
"Vanguard!"

The players astral bodies were in a barren wasteland within the Dragon Empire nation. Two rock columns were present in the field. A small dragon appeared on the left side, fists cracking with electricity, while on the right was a cadet clad in blue, poised to battle with his weapon.

"Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid!" **(Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid - 5000)**

"Blue Storm Cadet, Anos!" **(Blue Storm Cadet, Anos - 5000) **

"Draw!" Leon said as he started the game. "I ride Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder! Anos moves to the back line" An aquaroid with a wave board arrived in the center column, the cadet going behind him. **(Ride: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder - 7000) (Call: Blue Storm Cadet, Anos - 5000)**

"That's my turn," Leon said to Naoki.

**Leon: 5 **  
**Dmg: **  
**[RC | Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder | RC] **  
**[RC | Blue Storm Cadet, Anos | RC]**

"Alright! Draw! I ride Brawler, Wildclock Dragon. Then I move Volt Knuckle to the back!" Without wasting time, Naoki made his moves as the thunder dragons roared to the beat of his momentum. **(Ride: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - 7000)** **(Call: Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid - 5000)**

"Attack!" he signaled as his vanguard rushed forward to the marine general. **(7000 + 5000 + 3000 = 15000)**  
**(Drive: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon)**

"Damage check..." Leon said as he checked, no trigger appearing. **(Damage: Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes)**

"I end my turn." Naoki said with a grin.

**Naoki: 6 **  
**Dmg: **  
**[RC | Brawler, Wildclock Dragon | RC] **  
**[RC | Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid | RC]**

Leon made a draw and analyzed the situation. After a brief moment, he started to act.

"Ride, Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios!" The previous soldier was replaced with a new unit that rode a vehicle as he appeared. **(Ride: Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios - 9000)**

"Then I call!" he said, plucking two cards from his hand. Two units appeared on the front row columns. **(Call: Tidal Assault - 9000) (Call: Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes)**

Naoki kept his cool, expecting no less from the pressure being handed to him by the Aqua Force player. Leon nodded in response.

"Here I go...Hermes attacks!" **(7000 + 3000 = 10000)**

"Guard!" Naoki said as a dragon blocked the shots of the marine with his fists. **(Guard: Brawler, Dokouson - 5000)**

Leon continued "My vanguard attacks!" **(9000 + 5000 = 14000)**

"No guard!" Naoki said as he braced for impact.

"Drive check...Draw trigger! Power to Tidal then I draw!" Leon declared as the card in his hand glowed red **(Drive: Battle Siren, Mallika - DRAW)**

The marine general charged his weapon and fired at the opponent, knocking them to the side.

"Gah!" Naoki grunted as he made to check his damage. **(Damage: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon - No Trigger)**

"Tidal Assault!" Leon continued as the officer rushed to his opponent with his twin blades crossed. **(9000 + 5000 = 14000)**

"Guard with Plasma Kick Dragon!" Naoki responded. Another dragon went to his vanguard's aid, blocking the blades with a fierce roundhouse. Tidal Assault backed off afterwards. **(Guard: Brawler, Plasma Kick Dragon - 10000)**

"Tidal's skill lets him stand but loses 5000 power! He's attacking again!" he said as the unit stood up, attacking once more.

"No guard!" Naoki stood straight and prepared for another attack. As it hit, he checked for a trigger.

**(Damage: Brawler, Dokouson - DRAW)**

"Draw trigger...interesting. That's my turn." Leon said to the redhead.

**Leon: 5**

**Dmg: U**

**[Tidal Assault | Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios | Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes]**

**[RC | Blue Storm Cadet, Anos | RC]**

"Heh. Not holding back as always eh, Leon?" Naoki smiled as he stood his units and made a draw.

"Of course. You wouldn't want that right, Ishida?" he replied

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" the Narukami player pumped his fist to his chest. He took a card in his hand.

"Let me show you how serious I am about Vanguard! Ride, Big Bang Slash Buster!" **(Ride: Brawler. Big Bang Slash Buster - 9000)**

Lightning struck his vanguard circle, causing his field to be clouded with dust. Two eyes gleamed as a claw swiped in front, revealing a blue dragon that emitted electricity in its body

"Calling Skyhowl!" he added as another fierce dragon entered the field with a roar. **(Call: Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon - 9000)**

"Skill activate! I retire Tidal Assault! Blast him away!" he flipped a card in his damage zone as his unit blasted the marine officer with a shockwave.

"Skyhowl attacks Hermes!" Naoki said as he started his attack phase. **(9000)**

"Guard!" Leon raised a card as a mermaid shielded the unit from harm. **(Guard: Battle Siren, Mallika - 5000)**

"If that's the case...Big Bang Slash Buster!" he rested the cards as the blue dragon rushed to the marine general, swiping its claws at its opponent. **(9000 + 5000 = 14000) (Drive: Tonfa Brawler, Arc - No Trigger)**

Leon flinched as he checked his damage trigger. **(Damage: Blue Storm Marine General, Starless - No Trigger)**

"That's the end of my turn." Naoki said with determination.

**Naoki: 5**

**Dmg: U | F**

**[RC | Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster | Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon]**

**[RC | Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid | RC]**

"Stand and draw!" Leon said as he started his turn.

_"Listen to the voice of the sea! A storm will cleanse the land! I ride Blue Storm Marine General, Demitrius!"_ he said as a new officer entered the field, smiling as he prepped his armament to battle **(Ride: Blue Storm Marine General, Demitrius - 11000)**

"Hermes attacks!" he said as the unit unleashed a wave of bullets to his opponent. **(7000 + 3000 = 10000)**

**(Damage: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld)**

"Demitrius is attacking your vanguard!" Leon said as the center column cards were rested.

The general leaped forward as he held his weapon and fired a salvo of bullets. **(11000 + 2000 + 5000 = 18000)**

"That's not getting through! Toshu guards: Quintet Wall!" he said as a red head warrior similar to what Naoki looks like at the moment appeared in front and raised his fists. Five units appeared and aided the warrior in guarding the attack **(Guard: Hardship Brawler, Toshu - Quintet Wall)**

**(Guard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon - 5000) **  
**(Guard: Brawler, Plasma Kick Dragon - 10000) **  
**(Guard: Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen - 10000)**  
**(Guard: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon - 0) **  
**(Guard: Threatening Brawler, Kohmei - 5000) **

"Drive check..." Leon said. Even though he got a critical trigger he knew the attack wouldn't get through. **(Drive: Blue Storm Marine General, Starless) (Drive: Supersonic Sailor - CRITICAL)**

"That's the end of my turn" he declared as his vanguard landed back to position

**Leon: 6**

**Dmg: U | U**

**[RG | Blue Storm Marine General, Demitrius | Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes]**

**[RG | Blue Storm Cadet, Anos | RG]**

* * *

At the back stage, the three fighters who advanced were told to get ready for later. They were taught earlier how the G.I.A.S. works and some features that they would be able to do later. Now Kenji was observing the card fights outside while Emi and the third player were sitting in a chair. She noticed that the man was looking at a single card in his hand. He had two decks in his side. He returned the card to one of the cases and glanced at his side, noticing the little girl who looked curiously.

"All these fights are getting me fired up too. Hey Emi let's have a quick battle." Kenji said as he looked back to the female Sendou. She nodded as she took her deck out and stood up.

She glanced at the mysterious man in the dragon costume who was seated beside her a while ago. He looked at her and nodded as if to say "Go. I'll be fine."

She smiled and went back to Kenji, who sat at a nearby vacant table.

"Do you know him by any chance?" Kenji asked

Emi shook her head "Not at all. But even if he looks like a scary dragon, he seems nice. And I think he likes Vanguard."

"Well he does look mysterious and all. He looks like the silent type to me." Kenji said as he glanced at the man.

"That being said, your costume is really cute today, Emi." he commented with a smile, which made the little brunette slightly blush.

Meanwhile, a certain spiky haired boy screamed. His opponent, who was Shingo at the time, asked him "Are you okay, Kamui?"

"I don't know. But suddenly my blood is boiling! Mega Flare attacks your vanguard! Double critical trigger! Legion attack!" he said as his vanguard unleased a huge blast towards their opponent.

"Gwah! From two damage to six!" Shingo said in shock.

Kamui got his card stamped as he told himself _'Wait for me, Emi. We will meet later in battle!'_

* * *

Naoki stood his units and made a draw. Looking at his hand, he smiled.

_'Great...this is my chance!' _"Get ready, Leon! This is going to be my turn!"

"Give it your best shot, Naoki Ishida!" Leon said as he braced himself.

_"Go wild! Rattle my soul and blow them all away with your steel fists! I ride!"_. He placed the card at the vanguard circle.

The sky at the field went gray. Thunder and lightning were present. A huge lightning bolt struck the vanguard circle, revealing a red dragon with massive fists. Its knuckls were cracking with electricity as it let loose a huge roar.

_"Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster!"_ he declared. **(Ride: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster - 11000)**

"I call two Tonfa Brawler, Arc and Wildclock Dragon to rear guard circle!" he added as three new warriors entered the field.** (Call: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - 7000) (Call: Tonfa Brawler, Arc - 7000) (Call: Tonfa Brawler, Arc - 7000)**

"I'm packing these fists with spirit! Here I go! Seek mate!" he flashed his palm at the vanguard circle. Four cards returned from his drop zone to the deck as a card went to his hand.

_ "Bring 'em down with your fists and strike them down at maximum speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! Legion!"_

Another lightning bolt struck the field as the blue dragon joined the red in the vanguard circle, both emitting a fierce electric aura. **(Legion: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster | Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster - 20000)**

"Legion skill! Counter blast one and I place a card with 'Big Bang Knuckle' in its card name in the soul! My vanguard gains 5000 power and a skill that lets me attack four units at the same time!" Naoki explained.

"And adding to that, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon is in the soul, giving Knuckle Buster a permanent 2000 bonus!"

'I've seen this before...With Arc in the rear, he will be able to retire my rear guards and power up his. And the crossride will be giving me a harder time in attacking later on. He's really gotten stronger than before.' Leon thought as he observed his opponent's field.

"Here goes! Big Bang Knuckle Buster attacks!" **(11000 + 9000 + 2000 + 5000 = 27000)**

"No guard!"

Naoki nodded as he checked his twin drive. **(Drive: Hardship Brawler, Toshu) (Drive: Brawler, Plasma Kick Dragon - CRITICAL)**

"Got it! A critical trigger! Power to Skyhowl and the critical stays with Knuckle Buster!" the redhead said.

The two dragons rushed to the other side, punching through all of the marine officers in the field.

**(Damage: Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra) (Damage: Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra Burst Dragon)**

"Tonfa Brawler, Arc powers up! +6000 to each of them!"

the two rear guards cracked with electric energy as their power increased.

"Wildclock Dragon attacks!" Naoki declared **(7000 + 3000 + 13000 = 23000)**

"Guard!" Leon replied as a sailor and a large fish came in to protect the marine general **(Guard: Supersonic Sailor - 10000) (Guard: Blue Storm Angler Soldier - 10000)**

"Hit them hard, Skyhowl!" Naoki continued. The dragon rushed to its opponent with claws ready to strike. **(9000 + 5000 + 13000 = 27000)**

**(Damage: Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes)**

"That's the end of my turn." he said.

**Naoki: 2**

**Dmg: F | F | F**

**[Brawler, Wildclock Dragon | Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster + Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster | Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon]**

**[Tonfa Brawler, Arc | Brawler, Volt Knuckle Dracokid | Tonfa Brawler, Arc]**

Leon looked at his field: He had no rear guards and had only his vanguard waiting. His hand would be able to replenish his field but would leave him defenseless if he couldn't end it this turn.

He was looking at the damage zone, at a certain card. Finally, he started his turn and drew a card.

His eyes widened as the card that he had was exactly what he needed.

"Naoki Ishida. You've really gotten stronger ever since. And I am glad that I was able to assist you in that."

He raised the card up high "This is my response to that!"

_"Fierce wind! Become a great storm as the blue dragon awakens! I ride!"_

The marine general kneeled as a whirlpool engulfed him. It swirled around the vanguard circle and as it broke, a dragon with two cannons bellowed to the sky, its red eyes gleaming with determination.

_"Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra Burst Dragon!"_ **(Ride: Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra Burst Dragon - 11000)**

"Break ride skill! Counter blast to give Tetra Burst +10000 power and a skill for this turn!"

Leon then threw the rest of his cards to the field, calling out the rest of his cards.** (Call: Blue Storm Marine General, Starless - 9000) (Call: Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes - 7000) (Call: Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios - 9000) (Call: Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder - 7000)**

_"The wave continues to surge! It calls forth a fierce storm that will bring down blue judgement Seek my mate!"_ a white light flashed from the vanguard circle as four cards were sent back to the deck. A card made its way into Leon's hand as he smiled.

_"To the one that inherits the name of the blue storm, lend me your power! Blue Storm Marine General, Starless! Legion!"_

* * *

"Looks like Master Leon is almost done with his match." Sharlene observed her male team mate from afar. Jillian glanced at her twin then turned to shake hands with Neve.

"That was a good fight. Nothing less from a world-class fighter."

Neve nodded "Not bad yourself, miss. I look forward to our next battle."

She smiled and joined her sister in watching their team mate's battle.

* * *

A blue light enveloped the area beside the tear dragon as a naval officer joined beside it. Armed with his weapon, he prepares himself to fight. **(Legion: ****Blue Storm Marine General, Starless ****Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra Burst Dragon**** \- 20000)**

"The wind will strike four times." Leon declared. Naoki braced himself for the wave that he was expecting.

"Starless attacks! With his skill he gets Power +3000!" **(9000 + 3000 = 12000)**

"Intercept with Skyhowl!" **(Intercept: Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon - 5000)**

Leon nodded "At the end of the battle, Starless switches with Gregorious. He attacks!" **(9000 + 3000 = 12000) **

**(Damage: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster)**

"Hermes attacks with a boost from Tempest Boarder!" he said as the general shot a few blast off his pistol. Naoki, however, did not falter. **(Damage: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon)**

"The final wave! Tetra-Burst!" Leon signaled as the blue dragon charged its cannons.

"Break ride skill! I draw two cards and retire Arc!" he said as the unit vanished into motes.

"And Tetra-Burst skill! Counter Blast gaining Power +5000 and one critical! And an additional plus 3000 for having another unit in the center column!" **(20000 + 10000 + 5000 + 3000 = 38000)**

"This is it then! Hardship Brawler, Toshu guards!" Naoki declared as the Brawler unit arrived and summoned a ring around the field again.

"Quintet Wall!"

**(Guard: Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon - 0) **

**(Guard: ****Brawler, Dokouson - 5000****)**

**(Guard: Brawler, Wildfist Dragon - 5000) **

**(Guard: Brawler, Wildclock Dragon - 5000)**

**(Guard: Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen - 10000)**

"And guarding with Plasma Kick Dragon!" he added

**(Guard: Brawler, Plasma Kick Dragon - 10000) (48000)**

"Okay then...here comes the twin drive. First." **(Drive: Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor - HEAL)**

"and the second..." as the next card came, Naoki smiled.

"Not bad."

**(Drive: Supersonic Sailor - CRITICAL)**

The blue dragon and the marine general charged their weapons and shot them to the enemy as the guardians in front were obliterated to motes and the shot struck the two thunder dragons.

**(Damage: Brawler, Green Gem Carbuncle - HEAL)**

**(Damage: Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld)**

**(Damage: Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster)**

**Winner: Leon Soryu**

* * *

"Man! You really stepped up big time, Leon!" Naoki said as he raised his fist in front of the Aqua Force user. He looked at it confusingly but smiled nonetheless and bumped his fist in reply.

"I'm glad to see your continuous improvement, Naoki Ishida."  
Naoki scratched his head and laughed "Still got a long ways to go, ya know."

"Great match, you two." said the older of the Chen sisters, her twin smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well we better get moving. Everyone's still fighting to get a chance in there." Naoki said, pointing to the image system on-stage. Leon smiled as he took out the card he had from his pocket. A check mark occupied the first field

"Things are about to get interesting today." he noted.

* * *

**Well...errr...yeah I'm working on it -w-  
Long live Ahsha ^^v**


	14. Next Stage

"The End attacks your vanguard!"

"Guah! T-too strong!"

With a barrage of flames and bullets, the dragon strikes his opponent, ending the match. Toshiki Kai took his deck as he checked his stamp card. All three fields were occupied with a check mark. He looked at the stage as his name appeared on the scoreboard in front.

"Looks like our first player has appeared! Toshiki Kai you may proceed to the stage while we wait for the other contestants." Suiko announced.

Kyou Yahagi turned to the stage as he grunted "Grrrr...that Kai. Just you wait. Once I defeat my last opponent I'll-"

"Hey you there! Number 4, right?" he turned to the female voice that he heard. In front of him stood Kourin, her armored glove holding the number 8 with her.

He smirked as he said "So the Ultra Rare chick is gonna be my last victim, eh? This should be easy!"

Kourin didn't show any reaction, slightly disappointing Kyou, as they started preparing for their match.

"Lets go, your highness. I have a date with destiny."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

"The Great Kamui attacks!"

"No guard!"

The hot blooded youth was facing off with Misaki. Having set all his cards to the field, he was on an all-or-nothing scenario. Misaki had a few cards in hand too due to the constant barrage from his Raizers and this last legion attack was too high. She was at 3 while Kamui was at 5. A critical trigger would be the end of it, she thought.

"C'mon. Just one more push..." he mumbled to himself.

_'Wow. It looks like he really wants to win this match'_ she thought

"Twin drive! First!"

**(Drive: Ultimate Raizer, Mega Flare)**

"Second check..." he closed his eyes and moved for the drive check.

Misaki bit her lip a little but smiled nonetheless

**(Drive: Meteoraizer - CRITICAL)**

"Critical trigger! The critical to Ultimate Flare and power to Dual Flare!" he exclaimed

**(Damage: Regalia of Compassion, Eir - HEAL)**

**(Damage: Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil)**

**(Damage: Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel)**

**Winner: Kamui Katsuragi**

"Yes! I'll be able to advance one step closer to the tounament and...and..and to my E-" before he was able to continue, Kamui was smacked in the head by an angry Misaki.

"You're too loud! Can't you see some are still fighting at the moment?!" Misaki scolded him. He frowned but smiled when she offered her hand to him.

"You did great, Kamui."

"Thanks, Misaki." he said as his frown turned into a cheeky smile. He shook her hand as he checked his card, a check mark occupying the last slot.

"Looks like Kamui is joining the tournament." Aichi quoted after watching the match. Shingo was beside him, looking gloomy while staring at the floor.

"Three losses... I lost three times...three...tried three..."

"H-hey Shingo its okay. I lost my second match too." Aichi said as he tried cheering his friend up.

"We all lose from time to time. But I think thats what makes Vanguard so much fun. You never know how the match is going to end up." he added.

"Aichi..." Shingo looked up to him with teary eyes and smiled. Aichi patted his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets watch the others fight."

* * *

"Legion attack! Blow them away, Tetra Burst!" Leon declared. Neve reeled as he was struck with the last attack from his opponent

Winner: Leon Soryu

_'That makes three victories' _he thought.

"As expected. You are strong, Master Leon." Neve commented to the Soryu child.

Leon shook hands with the Metalborg user. His name appeared on the scoreboard. Suiko coughed to get a the audience's attention.

"We're lacking one more member. The last person looks like the person who's going to win that match over there!" she pointed her finger like a gun at the fight table of Kourin and Kyou.

Kourin had no cards in hand and one rear guards, with her Vanguard being Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei. Kyou had finished his attack phase, disappointed that he wasn't able to finish the match with his last turn. He only had five cards in hand but has a perfect guard to guard any potential break ride empowered attack from her vanguard. Both were at 5 damage and this turn will be the last turn she had to end the game

She started her turn and drew a card. Smiling, she faced her opponent. "I suppose we should be ending this."

"Don't worry. Once you're done with the turn, I'll gladly put you out of your misery," Kyou said with a smirk on his face. Kourin didn't show signs of losing her cool, which annoyed him again. '_She's just like him...'_

"You don't have to think about it." She said while pointing the card at her opponent.

"Because this will be the last turn of the game!"

"With a fearless spirit and an unbreakable will, rally your sisters to the battlefield! I ride Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia!" she chanted.

A girl rose from Ashlei's previous place, her hair shining as bright as the large weapon she wielded with ease.

"Break ride skill! Power plus 10000 and an extra critical!"

_'Aichi...everyone...you helped me return to Vanguard even after losing my memories again. I'll always be thankful for that.'_

As the power surged to her Vanguard, she remembered how her friends continued to visit her and assisted her in going back to Vanguard. And after Takuto returned along with her memories, she was ever thankful to her friends. Now she'll be ending the match with the unit they gave her after returning back to them.

Kyou smirked "That ain't gonna save you. Remember I have one perfect guard at hand!" but Kourin's eyes were shining, like she was confident she would win the match. This irritated Kyou again.

"Shellie moves to the front. Let's go! Julia attacks your vanguard!"

"And thats not going through! Perfect guard with Marilyn!" The red head cheer leader raised her pom-poms, blocking the blade of the Jewel Knight.

"Checking the twin drive. First check is a critical. Power to Shellie...and the critical to Julia!"

(Drive: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle)

"What? Are you crazy?" Kyou commented.

"Just you wait. Second check is a heal trigger. Giving the power to Shellie and I heal a damage" she stated.

(Drive: Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli)

A bit annoyed at the heal trigger, Kyou smirked nonetheless as the last attack that he sees was. Or so the thought.

_'You got this, Kourin. Give it your all!' _Aichi thought as he watched the match, not taking eyes on every moment.

"Here I go! Overcoming every obstacle, Conquering any foe, displaying courage at every battle! Limit Break!"

Julia's blade began to glow brightly, stunning the opponent for a brief moment.

"At the end of the battle, I pay two counter blast to search a unit for each critical my vanguard has and i superior call them to the rear guard circle!"

"W-what?!" Kyou's eyes widened as three units entered the field

(Call: Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie)

(Call: Security Jewel Knight, Alwain)

(Call: Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult)

"Tracie attacks your vanguard! Having three other rear guards powers her up! (9000 + 6000 + 3000 = 18000)

"Guard!" he exclaimed as he threw two cards in his hand.

(Guard: Cheerful Lynx - 5000)

(Guard: Jumbo the Stungun - 5000)

"Shellie attacks! Having the same skill as Tracie, she powers up too!" she rested her two units as they charge for an attack (7000 + 5000 + 5000 + 6000 + 3000 = 26000)

"26000?! I cant guard that!" Kyou looked at his hand as his expression showed his shock.

The small jewel knight ran towards her opponent, supported by Iseult who rammed into the enemy mate as she slashed her opponent with full force.

(Damage: Bloody Ogle)

Winner: Kourin Tatsunagi

* * *

"And there you have it, folks!" Rekka said as she took the mic. Kourin's name appeared on the scoreboard as the last contestant.

"Now that we have our qualified cardfighters, the stage is set also for our elite four. Come to the stage, Kourin. We will begin match making!"

Feeling successful, she frowned a bit upon checking that a certain someone didnt make it to the qualifying round. As she made her way to the stage, she passed by her team mates. They smiled and gave thumbs up as to say "good luck" in her next battles. Aichi nodded and smiled, her nodding back as she walked to the stage.

As Kourin joined her fellow qualifiers face to face against the ones who advanced, Suiko took the mic as she announced "Please turn your attention to the scoreboard as we will begin the qualifying round."

Takuto joined the stage as he was handed the mic "Now, cardfighters. To make things interesting, the first match will consist of a...unique 'handicap'". The screen showed a few face down cards that started shuffling.

"You will all be using a different deck that will be determined randomly in the scoreboard!"

* * *

Let me just confirm this again. We have Kai, Kamui, Leon and Kourin on the qualified winners. And Ren, Emi, Koutei, and that weird dragon guy who's probably obvious at the moment but for some reason I'm not gonna say who he is ;D

So...I have some explaining to do. I have a lot of reasons why I stopped for a long time leaving this fic unupdated (that even a word?). So yeah I'll start again :D Thanks to everyone who were still reading this sorry excuse of a fic ;-; nah I kinda like it thoughmaybenotreallymehhhh.

Here's the thing. Should I make them use different clans or same clans but other builds? Leave a review to decide ;D though the unknown guy you can give him any clan (except Gear Chronicle ofc. Maybe you want to give him Link Joker? _*wink wink*)_


End file.
